Mizore in Love!
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: It's Junior Year for Tsukune and the gang, and Mizore finds herself falling in love with a new student! Come and see what happens this year at Youkai Academy as the snow woman finds her heart melting! Mizore/OC and Tsukune/Moka!
1. A New Year and A New Face

Sum: It's Junior Year for Tsukune and the gang, and Mizore finds herself falling in love with a new student! Come and see what happens this year at Youkai Academy as the snow woman finds her heart melting! Mizore/OC and Tsukune/Moka!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Mizore in Love!"

Chapter 1: A New Year and A New Face

We start this story in a car heading to Youkai Academy, where a new arrival is busy sketching in an old sketchbook as he makes his way to his first day at a new school.

"So…what's Youkai Academy like? Can you tell me anything Dad?" Asked a young man, pushing a strand of dirt blonde hair back behind his ear.

"Youkai Academy is not for the faint of heart Son, even I had a bit of a tough time when I attended when I was your age." Said the boy's father, similar dirt blonde hair dangling in his dark blue eyes as they drove toward a tunnel.

"I'm sure I'll do well, it can't be any worse than my last school."

"Whatever you say Son."

Now we switch to the grounds just outside of Youkai, where we come upon a scene that's pretty much become the norm…at least for one Tsukune Aono.

'_Kapu-Chu!'_

"Ah! Moka-san, on the first day?" Tsukune grumbled, rubbing his neck where the vampire has just taken some blood.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but I missed breakfast this morning, and your blood just smells so sweet." Moka giggled.

"Okay…just please take it easy." Tsukune laughed as he started making his way toward the school.

"Oh! Wait for me Tsukune!"

No sooner did the pair enter through the gate that poor Tsukune was pounced on by one overly endowed succubus.

"Morning Tsukune, did you miss me during the summer?" Cooed Kurumu, shoving Tsukune's face into her generous cleavage enthusiastically.

"Get off of him desu!" Yukari shouted, summoning a basin and letting it bean Kurumu in the head.

"That hurt pipsqueak!"

As Tsukune watched the three girls fight, he took notice of the absence of one member of their group.

"Hey…shouldn't Mizore-chan be here?"

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari finally took notice of the lack of cold air that typically followed their snow woman companion.

"Tsukune's right, that stalker girl doesn't seem to be here yet." Kurumu said, a little glad at the lack of one rival.

"I wonder where she is, I hope she's okay." Moka sighed worriedly.

"I'm sure we'll see her in class Moka-san…speaking of which, we better get going." Tsukune reassured as he continued into the school.

"Wait for us Tsukune desu!" Yukari cheered, latching onto his arm.

As for Mizore…

"I can't believe I'm late on the first day…I hope I can still get a seat next to Tsukune." Mizore panted lightly, walking briskly toward the school with her signature lollipop in her mouth.

But not looking where she was going, Mizore tripped over an upturned root.

"Ah!"

As she closed her eyes and prepared for impact, she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist.

"You should be more careful Miss."

Mizore felt herself being pulled to her feet before her shoulder was being brushed off. She quickly turned around, her ice claws at the ready.

"Who the hell do you think you…are?" She started angrily, but then her voice faded as she got a good look at the guy.

The guy in front of her was in a word…a bishi. He had a similar hairstyle to Mizore, but his tresses were dirt blonde, framing a handsome and gentle face. Dark cerulean eyes were gazing at her calmly, unfazed as he readjusted the collar of his school uniform. She had to admit he wore the uniform well; his was shirt tucked in, but his jacket and pants were worn a bit loose to allow free movement. The guy was taller than her by about two inches, his lean body towering over her a bit as he held out his left hand, school bag in his right with a sketchbook under the same arm.

"Please excuse me Miss, I didn't mean to offend."

"No…it's my fault for being so rash." Mizore apologized, a small almost nonexistent blush on her cheeks.

She hesitantly took his hand, finding the warmth she felt pleasant.

"No harm done…you wouldn't happen to be a student at Youkai Academy, would you?" He chuckled.

"I am, I was on my way there when you stopped me from tripping." Mizore smiled slightly around her lollipop stick.

"Great! I'm a new student and I don't really know the way, could you lead me there?" He asked, eyes looking at her pleadingly.

"Sure…I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you Miss…uh…"

Mizore took his hand and started to pull him along, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Mizore…Shirayuki Mizore."

"Mizore…thank you for the help Mizore-chan." He grinned, holding her a hand a bit tighter.

"You're welcome…so what's your name?"

Mizore felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled charmingly.

"My name is Razor… Miyamoto Razor."

The snow woman smiled back at him as she picked up the pace.

'_Razor…that's certainly a unique name._'

As soon as they reached the campus, Razor released Mizore's hand, which saddened her a bit, though she didn't really understand.

"I think I can find my way from here, thanks for the help Mizore-chan. See you around." Razor smiled, waving to her briefly.

"Right…see you around Razor-kun." She sighed, returning the wave.

Mizore lingered a bit longer near the entrance before speeding off to class. She barely managed to make it inside the classroom and find a seat behind Tsukune.

"What took you Stalker?" Kurumu smiled as she sat to Mizore's left near the window.

"I got up late and…I helped a guy on the way." Mizore said softly, fiddling with her stick.

"Helped a guy? What did he look like?" Kurumu inquired interestedly as she leaned over.

"Well…"

"Quiet down class…starting today you are all juniors, but you won't be going through it alone." Announced Nekonome-sensei as the class turned to her, "Today we have a new student joining us for the next year. His family just recently moved here from Siberia, so I want you all to make him feel welcome…" She smiled as the door opened.

Mizore's lollipop almost fell out of her mouth as Razor came in, smiling in her direction as he came to the front.

"Class, please say 'hello' to Razor Miyamoto."

The class murmured a greeting as Razor bowed.

"It's nice to be here everyone, and I hope we can be friends." Razor grinned charmingly.

Mizore looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Kurumu noticed the snow woman's behavior, not sure what to think as she returned her gaze to the new student.

"Razor-san, please take a seat. You may sit next to Shirayuki-san in the back." Meowed the teacher, ears wiggling.

"Yes Sensei."

Razor took his seat without another word, smiling at Mizore again as she avoided eye contact.

"It's wonderful to see you again Mizore-chan." Razor grinned.

"…Nice to see you too." Mizore whispered, barely audible to everyone else.

Class continued on, Mizore trying to ignore the boy next to her. As soon as class ended though, Nekonome-sensei had something else to say.

"Now…I need someone to give Razor-san a tour around the grounds after school. Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Razor however, went over to the feline teacher, tapping her on the shoulder gently.

"Actually Sensei, I'd like Mizore-chan to show me around if it's possible."

Mizore felt a tiny blush bloom into place as Nekonome-sensei smiled at the idea.

"Wonderful! Shirayuki-san, please be sure to help him, you two can meet back here for the tour."

"But…but I…"

"No buts!"

So the rest of the day passed by, and unfortunately…Razor had all the same classes as her and her friends. He even had Cooking with them too, and Kurumu kept poking fun at her as well.

"Seems you have a stalker of your own now, Ice freak."

"Shut up you milk cow."

At the end of the day, Mizore reluctantly went back to homeroom, nervous about being alone with Razor.

'_Why am I nervous being alone with him? He's just another guy…just another guy._'

"Good to see you Mizore-chan." Razor smiled as she approached.

"It's nice to see you too. Are you ready for the tour?" Mizore asked dully.

"Indeed…so where are we going first?" Razor asked eagerly.

"How about we start with the main building?" Mizore said unsurely.

"Cool, that sounds like fun." Razor smiled as he took Mizore's hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Mizore stuttered as Razor entwined their fingers together.

"I don't want to get lost." Razor laughed.

Mizore smiled a little as she led him, feeling strangely at ease with the stranger.

'_I've never felt this way with Tsukune…can this be… love?_'

After a bit of walking, Razor smiled at Mizore as she ended their tour.

"So…that's all there is to Youkai Academy." Mizore shrugged.

"Thanks a lot Mizore-chan, this really helps." Razor smiled toothily.

"You're…welcome Razor-kun." Mizore bowed before she started to leave.

"Where're you going Mizore-chan?" Razor questioned.

"I'm a member of the Newspaper Club, everyone else is probably in the club room waiting for me."

"The school's paper? Think I could join you? I'd really like to hang out with you more."

"Sure, Gin-sempai is always happy to add new members." Mizore smiled as she gestured Razor to follow her.

"This is going to be fantastic, I've never been part of a club before."

"Really?"

"Well, at my old school, I was pretty much the school outcast." Razor grinned.

"Let me guess, they thought you were weird?"

Razor gave her a small, sad smile.

"Yeah, I went to a human school before; my parents thought I would be able to learn how to act like a regular person if I was around other people. But I was picked on a lot because of how I looked, and once or twice I almost revealed what I truly was to the students. After that, they decided to move us back to Japan and transferred me here."

Mizore felt sorry for Razor; people could be so cruel and thoughtless, excluding Tsukune of course. Razor felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see Mizore staring at him sadly.

"You've had your fair share of pain, but you seem so cheerful." She muttered.

"If I had focused on the pain, I probably wouldn't be able to appreciate the things I have now. The past is what makes us who we are, but what we do with ourselves now is what counts." Razor smiled as he took Mizore's hand.

Mizore said nothing as she led Razor to the club's room, smiling as she felt his fingers close around hers gently. But once the two entered…well…

"What happened Stalker? You finally give up on Tsukune, so you kidnapped the new guy?" Kurumu smirked as the pair walked in.

"No, actually I was wondering if I could join." Razor grinned as he let go of Mizore's hand.

"Oh really, and why's that? Did you want to join because you know I'm a part of the newspaper club?" Kurumu grinned as she jiggled her chest.

"Uh…no, I just thought it would give me something fun to do. I have few ideas that might get you guys a few more readers." Razor frowned as he completely ignored Kurumu's behavior.

"We could do with more readers desu." Yukari piped in.

"And we could use a few more hands on deck." Tsukune smiled as he shook hands with Razor.

"Welcome to the Newspaper Club, Razor-san." Moka smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Announced the voice of Gin as he sauntered into the club room.

"We just found ourselves a new member." Kurumu smiled as she pointed at Razor.

Gin scrutinized the newcomer before smiling broadly.

"No way, little Razorback, is that you?" He chuckled as he hugged the new boy.

"Big brother Gin?" Razor grinned as he let the werewolf noogie him affectionately.

The rest of the group just stared at the two boys, shocked by their show of affection toward one another, unsure of what to say. Except Kurumu…

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: And there you have it, the start of my first RV fic. Hope you like it, please leave me a review! As for what Razor is, you'll find out later. The least I can tell you is that he's not a werewolf like Gin.<p> 


	2. Childhood Friends?

Chapter 2: Childhood Friends?

"So you know Razor, Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked as he stared at the two other boys who were sitting down at a table.

"You betcha! We were like brothers back in elementary, causing mischief all over the place, right old buddy? Never thought I'd see my friend again." Gin smiled as he wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Don't you mean _you_ caused mischief while _I_ had to save your butt, Brother Gin?" Razor smirked as he lightly punched Gin in the side.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Gin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone was staring at the two, all of them surprised to see Gin acting so…happy.

"So when did you get back Razor? Last I saw you, you and your family we're moving to Siberia after you graduated elementary school." Gin grinned as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Long story short, I got picked on at school, nearly exposed the truth about the existence of monsters, so the parents thought it'd be wiser if I attended Youkai instead, so we moved back a few months ago before school started." Razor smiled as he moved his bangs out of his eyes.

"Sorry to hear that Razorback, but I sure as hell am glad you're here. Trust me, it'll be like old times." Gin grinned toothily.

"By "old times" I suppose you mean you're going to be chasing girls and god knows what else to them, and then I'll have to save your stupid ass from getting pummeled?" Razor chuckled as he blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Uh…" Gin laughed nervously as Razor rolled his eyes.

"They seem really close, don't they desu?" Yukari whispered to the others as the two old friends reconnected.

"Yeah, I've never seen Gin-sempai act this way with anyone before." Tsukune replied as he watched Razor lightly smack Gin over the head.

"Who knew that pervert Gin actually had a friend like that." Kurumu smiled.

"But you have to admit, their personalities are really different. The fact that they're friends is surprising." Moka commented.

"True…but he seems nice." Mizore grinned a bit as she gazed at the newcomer.

Tsukune, thinking that it was time to get to know Razor better, sat next to the new boy.

"So Razor, my name is…"

"Tsukune Aono, third year student, and unofficial "master" of a harem of some of Youkai's most desirable girls. I know who you are Tsukune, and you seem like a good guy." Razor smirked.

"Wha…how did you…they aren't my…" Tsukune sputtered.

"Some of the guys in the locker room told me about you since I was new and all. Though I have to wonder…" Razor eyed Tsukune critically, "How did a human manage to get accepted here and survive?"

Tsukune and the others panicked a moment before Razor raised his hand to dismiss them.

"Relax dude, I'm not going to kill you for being human. I've been reading stories and records about the relationship between humans and monsters ever since I was a kid. We've done our fair share of harm to many of your kind Tsukune, so I can understand why we're feared and hated."

The others were stunned by Razor's words.

"Well it makes sense; monsters have eaten, raped, and even killed humans for sport for centuries. So if humans wanted to kill me for example, I'd understand. I mean if we look at things from their point of view, wouldn't you all feel the same if something or someone just up and killed someone close to you?"

The others took a moment to take in Razor's words…he had a point.

"That's why we go here, to learn and understand the human race better…who knows, we might be able to walk freely among people like Tsukune someday if we just take time to see things through their eyes."

"You're pretty wise Razor." Tsukune commented as Razor shrugged.

"Mother always told me if you want to understand someone, you need to put yourself in their shoes." Razor smiled, "Though something still bugs me."

Razor leaned closer to Tsukune.

"How in the world did you manage to get them to follow you like dogs on their leashes?"

"It isn't like that, and it's a bit complicated." Tsukune chuckled uncomfortably.

"You can tell me that some other time Tsukune, I'd prefer to get to know my fellow club members first, since we'll all be working together." Razor smiled.

Yukari smiled before holding out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Yukari Sendo…"

"I know about you, the young genius of our academy…and you're a witchling." Razor chuckled.

Yukari was surprised that Razor knew what she was.

"Let's just say I have a great sense of smell Yukari-san, due to my bloodline." Razor exclaimed as he patted her head.

Yukari however, smiled as she skipped over to Moka.

"He called me –san, not –chan. No one's ever treated me like an adult before desu!" She squealed.

"Well you may be a child Yukari-san, but you're certainly smarter than most at this school, so I'm just trying to give you the respect you deserve." Razor shrugged with a humble grin.

Yukari grinned back.

"I like him already desu." She chirped before Kurumu got in Razor's face.

Razor pulled back as Kurumu eyed him suspiciously.

"Um…is there a problem Kurumu-san?" Razor asked as he looked her in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm wondering how you can be friends with that perverted werewolf Gin and _not_ be attracted to these?" Kurumu said as she pressed her bountiful mounds against Razor's chest.

Razor freaked out, arms flapping around before he fell out of his seat.

"The hell is wrong with you! You don't do that when you first meet someone!" Razor shouted, a small blush on his face.

"Geez, something's off with this boy if he freaked out from that." Kurumu shrugged.

"Excuse me, but my parents raised me to be a gentleman, not some horny teenager who'd chase down any piece of tail on sight." Razor scoffed angrily as he brushed off his uniform, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Still, aren't you looking for someone?" Moka inquired.

"Well of course, only I'm more interested with what's on the inside rather than someone's physical appearance. Plus I'd rather not risk suffocation from being stuffed into a set of knockers that are bigger than the owner's IQ." Razor growled.

Kurumu growled as she unleashed her sharp nails.

"You want to repeat that?"

Razor glanced at her nails a moment before smiling.

"I knew it; only a succubus would do that without another thought…though the pungent scent of pheromones was enough to help me figure it out." Razor remarked smartly.

Mizore laughed a bit at Razor's remarks; he was definitely a keeper for the Newspaper Club if he could deal with the blue-haired bimbo like that. Kurumu glared harder at Razor as she withdrew her nails, hands on her hips.

"What kind of monster are you? You're figuring out what we are just from scent!" She demanded.

"I'd tell you, but it's against the rules." Razor smirked.

"He's got you there Bimbo." Mizore giggled.

Razor grinned in the snow woman's direction a moment before turning to Moka.

"And you're Moka Akashiya, Youkai's most desired girl on campus. No wonder all the guys are jealous of poor Tsukune here. And…" Razor took a small whiff of the air, "you're an S-Class monster, a vampire." Razor smiled politely before he bowed his head in respect.

"When most people realize what I am they usually run, or they try and fight me." Moka gasped.

"It's true I'm a bit intimidated, but my mother always told me to show respect to those of S-Class…or at least to the ones who could beat me up." Razor chortled.

Moka giggled a bit at Razor's words.

"So are you saying you could beat up Gin when you were kids?" Kurumu wondered.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Back when we were kids, I could barely tap him on the nose and he'd wail like a baby." Razor laughed.

"Hey! No one was supposed to know about that!" Gin shouted indignantly at his friend.

"Too late Brother." Razor smirked as he blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"I ought to punch you for that!" Gin screamed as he dove for Razor.

But the boy merely side-stepped him, grinning all the while.

"Looks like you still can't aim worth shit Big Brother Gin."

"Shut up and hold still!" Gin snarled as he threw a punch at Razor's face.

But Razor merely caught Gin's arm before throwing him over his shoulder. Gin hit the wall with a thud, eyes looking up at his friend.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Gin groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Apparently you've forgotten that my family trains in almost every kind of martial art and fighting style, Brother Gin. I always won against you during play spars when you'd come over to my house, remember?" Razor smiled.

"Oh yeah…I forgot."

Mizore was impressed, Razor didn't even need to switch to his monster form to go up against Gin.

"That was cool! Can you teach me how to do that desu?" Yukari chirped up at Razor.

"Sure. Though I have to admit the only reason we know this stuff is so we don't expose ourselves to people by going to monster form. So it's really just an alternative, and as a means of self-defense."

"Still, that's pretty cool." Tsukune commented.

"Thanks, but I prefer to avoid a fight rather than jumping right in. I just don't like fighting unless I really have to." Razor laughed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Razor then turned his eyes to Mizore, smiling gently in her directions.

"I already know what you are Mizore-chan. Yuki-onna, right?"

"Yeah…how did you…?"

"Let's just say my family has known plenty of Yuki-onna in our time. Though I have to admit, none of them were as cute as you, if I may say so." Razor grinned as a small blush came up.

Mizore smiled a bit before looking Razor in the eye.

"Since you know what we are, why don't you tell us what you are?" Mizore smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you. School rules and all that." Razor smirked.

Razor then turned to the others.

"So, shall we get started on the paper? I'll need to see a few of your past works to get a feel for what we have here."

Mizore just did as ordered, only one thing in mind.

'_He's definitely different from most guys. He'll make a great addition to our team._'

After Razor took a few moments to scan and skim over some of the group's previous work, he gave a soft smile.

"You have put a lot of hard work into this, haven't you?"

"Nothing but blood, sweat, and tears, Razorback." Gin said proudly.

"I can see that, and I can also see a few photos sticking out of your back pocket Brother." Razor commented as he pulled the pictures out.

He blushed a moment before covering his eyes.

"Really Brother Gin, you're supposed to be using that camera to be taking photos for the paper, not your private panty shot collection." Razor frowned as he pushed the photos across the table and away from his line of sight.

"Aw…is the little baby embarrassed by the naughty pictures?" Kurumu mocked as Razor glared at her.

"Once again, I am a gentleman. Either way, this paper's pretty good, though if I could add something…" Razor turned to them, "I think an advice column would work."

"Why do you say that desu?"

"Well, anyone would admit that high school is probably the most trying time for any person. So of course people have their fair share of problems. I was just thinking that maybe by adding an advice column we'd get more readers."

"And how did you come up with that Mr. Smarty Pants?" Kurumu glared.

"Well, it'd be more along the lines of allowing students, and staff to send in letters, under aliases so they can still have their privacy, with their problems. Then I'd come up with advice for them and we print that in."

"Oh like anyone's really going to take advice from a jerk like you." Kurumu scoffed.

"This coming from little Miss Fun Bags. Oh wait they're not little, their bigger than Mt. Fuji, so maybe I should call you Mt. Sleazy instead." Razor growled.

"You really like pissing me off, don't you?" Kurumu snarled as she prepared her nails.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same about you." Razor growled as he turned on the succubus.

Razor had bared his teeth, and Mizore, being the closest to him, could make out some small points at the ends of his incisor teeth.

'_Could he be a vampire?_'

"Whoa there Razorback, no need to lose your temper with Kurumu." Gin laughed as he patted his friend's shoulder.

Razor then took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, looking over at Gin gratefully.

"You're right, thank you Brother. And my apologies to you Kurumu-san, my mother would be ashamed if she heard me saying such things to a young lady." Razor frowned as he bowed his head.

"Well…I'll let you off the hook this time Pal."

"Thank you. And as for earlier, I've been known to give great advice, at least that's what my parents tell me."

"No kidding, he was always offering everyone around advice back in elementary school, me included." Gin smiled.

"True, but you never took it, did you Brother?"

"Hey I…"

"Remember when I told you _not_ to try and steal our history test from Mr. Himura in 4th grade? You ended up getting caught and had to clean the class room by yourself. Though I admit I cleaned it a bit before I had to leave for the day."

"Well I…"

"And then there was that incident in 6th grade remember? You tried to peek into the girls' locker room. I did tell you it wasn't smart of you to lean on that window sill, it was starting to crumble, but you didn't listen to me."

"Oh come on…"

"In the end, you scrapped your knees _and_ you got caught by the girls. You ended up getting suspended for two weeks, and I had to deal with you whining about being bored in your own home, so I had to play games with you to keep that tiny brain of yours entertained."

"Razorback…stop talking now." Gin growled.

"Just trying to make a point Brother."

"Right…so what do you guys think?" Gin turned to the others.

"It sounds like a great idea." Tsukune smiled.

"I agree." Moka grinned.

"Great idea Razor-kun desu!" Yukari squealed as she hugged him around the waist.

"As long as it isn't perverted advice, I'm game." Kurumu winked.

"I assure it won't be." Razor sniffed indignantly.

Razor then turned to Mizore, seeing as she hadn't said anything.

"And what do you think about this Mizore-chan?"

All of them were staring at the snow woman expectedly, making her a wee bit uncomfortable.

"It sounds nice. I'm sure everyone will enjoy it."

Razor smiled widely before noticing the time.

"Ah cripes, sorry you guys, I need to head to my dorm room and settle in. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay." Razor frowned as he headed out.

"Bye Razor-kun, see you tomorrow desu!"

"Bye Razor-san, we'll have fun tomorrow for sure!" Tsukune grinned.

"Good-bye, have a good night Razor-san!" Moka smiled after him.

"Try not to piss anyone else off Razor!" Kurumu laughed.

"Same to you Jiggles!"

Kurumu scoffed at him before turning to Gin.

"So…you gonna tell us what your friend is, Gin?" Kurumu inquired of the elder werewolf.

"I'd tell you, but Razor prefers to only let those he trusts to know what he is. So I can't tell you." Gin smiled teasingly.

"Can't you tell us anything?" Kurumu snarled.

"I can tell you guys this, he isn't a werewolf like me." Gin shrugged.

"Why don't we just try and figure out what he is? It might be fun." Moka suggested.

"That's a great idea Moka desu!" Yukari grinned.

"I don't know guys, I think I'll stay out of it." Tsukune said as he rubbed his neck unsurely.

"I'm curious about what he is. What about you Snow Broad?" Kurumu asked as she turned to Mizore.

Mizore just stared at the succubus a moment before dropping her gaze.

"I think we should respect his wish and not even try to force him. If Razor wants to keep his monster form a secret until he feels he can trust us, we should let him." Mizore said honestly.

"Oh come on, don't you want to know what you're boyfriend is?" Kurumu pushed as she got in Mizore's face.

Mizore stared back at Kurumu before removing her lollipop.

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"True, but I saw how you were ogling him. You want him, you want to kiss him and hug him, and have his babies." Kurumu sang mockingly.

No sooner did she do that Kurumu found herself in a block of ice. As Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari set to work of breaking her out, Gin felt generous.

"Though my old buddy Razorback may not want me to tell you what he is, I'll give you guys a clue."

As soon as Kurumu was out of the ice, she got in Gin's face.

"So, hurry up and tell us you perverted furball." Kurumu frowned.

"This is all I'm going to tell you: Razor is an animal-based monster."

"That's it?" Kurumu sighed.

"That's it."

After Kurumu tried and failed to get more info out of their sempai, the group decided it was time to head in for the day. Night soon fell, and as Mizore was closing her curtains, she saw that Razor was moving a few boxes in his room, right across the way in the boys' dorm. Razor stopped to rest, turning to his open curtains. Once he caught sight of Mizore, he waved at her a moment, smiling broadly. Mizore smiled as she waved back, glad to see him before bed. Razor watched as she closed her curtains, blocking his view of observing her further.

'_This school is different, that's for sure. But I think I'm going to like it here regardless._'

Razor carefully set up his room and made sure everything was to his liking before collapsing on his futon.

"Phew, all done. Now I just need to do one thing before I go to bed." Razor yawned before pulling out a pen and a sheet of paper.

_Dear Yukiko,_

_Just writing to you to let you know my first day here went great. I've already joined the Newspaper Club, and can you guess who's the president? It's old Gin from elementary school! You remember him, right? Anyway, I've managed to make some friends here. They seem really nice, though one or two of them are a bit odd. This school is much bigger than my last one, so it may take some time to remember where everything is, but I think I can manage. So how are you holding up? I know you were upset when I left, but I'm doing fine and I'm planning to call soon._

_Love,_

_Razor Miyamoto_

Satisfied with his letter, Razor placed it in an envelope and placed it with care in his desk before retiring for the night.

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: There we are! I bet you guys have plenty of questions right? You're going to have to follow our story to find out! See ya all soon!<p> 


	3. Getting To Know Razor

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Razor

Early the next day, Razor awoke groggily, feeling the knots in his back pop as he stretched.

'_Well, better get ready for school._'

After eating a hearty breakfast, brushing his hair and teeth, and checking to be sure he had what he needed, Razor was ready to face the day. As he exited the boys' dorm, he caught sight of Tsukune, who was still looking a bit tired.

"Morning Tsukune, you ready for school?" Razor grinned.

"I wish; I'm still tired, I'd rather be back in bed." Tsukune yawned.

Razor smiled kindly before pulling a thermos from his bag, pouring out a cup for Tsukune.

"Here, drink this." Razor offered.

Tsukune took it unsurely, swishing the contents a bit.

"Relax Tsukune, it's just coffee, though I did add some French vanilla creamer, and a dash of cinnamon to it." Razor sighed.

Tsukune watched Razor unsurely as he took a small sip.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Tsukune exclaimed as he downed his drink.

"It isn't anything special, I just prefer to keep some coffee on me in case I get sleepy during the day. Though I have to admit I don't really care for it black." Razor shrugged.

"Think I can have some more?" Tsukune asked unsurely.

"Sure Man, I think you need it more than me." Razor chuckled as he poured Tsukune a second cup.

Soon enough, the two made their way to school, Razor whistling a light tune as Tsukune watched him.

"You seem pretty happy to be going to school." Tsukune observed as Razor kicked a few stones.

"I found out pretty early in life that if you start a day on a happy note, it doesn't go as bad even if something bad happens."

"And that works?" Tsukuen inquired.

"Most of the time." Razor shrugged.

As they neared Youkai, Razor caught sight of Moka, who was looking around and shuffling on the spot.

"Hey there's Moka-san, is she looking for you, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, we usually walk to school together." Tsukune smiled as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Oh, sounds like you two are pretty cozy." Razor smirked as he elbowed Tsukune playfully.

"Hey, cut it out!" Tsukune laughed.

"Oh settle down Tsukune, I'm just messing with you." Razor chuckled.

As soon as the two got closer, Moka smiled broadly before running over to them.

"Good morning…" Razor started, but…

'_Kapu-chu!'_

"Moka-san?"

Razor blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. As he saw it, the vampire was happily sipping Tsukune's blood, which made Razor blush a bit.

"Tsukune, if I'd known this was your "alone time" with Moka-san, I would have go on ahead." Razor smirked as he covered his eyes.

"I-It isn't like that." Tsukune stammered as Moka withdrew herself.

"Whatever you say Buddy." Razor shrugged.

"Your blood tastes warm and sweet this morning Tsukune, did you have coffee?"

"Huh? Yeah…Razor gave me some this morning."

"I still have some left if you're thirsty Moka-san." Razor offered.

"No thank you, I'm good for now."

"All right, if that's how it is. Then again, you did just suck on Tsukune's blood, which I didn't really need to see." Razor shrugged.

"Why? What's wrong with me sucking Tsukune's blood?"

"Personally I think you should do that in private, not everyone wants to see a girl sucking a boy's neck." Razor explained as he turned his back on them.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Moka inquired.

"I just feel like I'm intruding on something…well, intimate, for lack of better words." Razor explained as he made to move forward.

Then a blue and yellow blur flew by his head, causing him to turn back to Moka and Tsukune. Razor blushed so hard he thought he'd permanently be tomato red as he caught sight of Kurumu shoving Tsukune into her bust.

"Don't you succubi have any shame?" Razor growled as he covered his eyes again.

"Oh quit being such a prude. You like this, don't you Tsukune?" Kurumu asked coyly as Tsukune struggled to breathe.

Razor, thinking it wise to save Tsukune from suffocation, quickly grabbed Kurumu about the waist and pulled her off, placing her back on the ground as he rubbed his neck in a manner that said "I really wish I hadn't had to do that."

"Watch those hands Razorback." Kurumu snarled as she glared at him.

Then her eyes were curious as he stepped away from her.

"Why is your nickname Razorback anyway? Seems kind of weird to me."

"You'll find out someday perhaps. Anyway, shouldn't we start for school?" Razor replied as he started for Youkai.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kurumu shouted as she went after him.

Just as Razor was about to set foot on the school grounds, several basins fell from the sky. Razor dodged them with ease, surprisingly light on his feet. As one was coming straight at his face, he quickly ducked down, avoiding it…only it ended up hitting Kurumu in the face instead.

"Ouch! You little brat!" Kurumu screamed as she searched for the witchling.

Yukari laughed nervously as she came out of a bush.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if Razor-kun could dodge my attacks desu." Yukari explained as Razor smiled.

"It isn't that hard to dodge flying objects, especially when it looks like they'd hurt." Razor chuckled.

"Aren't you just full of yourself." Kurumu growled as she made to hit him.

Razor just caught her wrist and smiled.

"No…I just prefer to avoid pain, like any other sane person."

As Razor let go, he looked back toward the others, his eyes catching sight of purple hair behind a dead tree. He made his way over, smiling widely as Mizore came into view.

"Hey Mizore-chan, why are you hiding here?"

"No reason…do you think it's weird of me?"

"A bit, but I'm more upset at the fact that such a cute girl would hide her face from the world." Razor grinned.

Mizore blushed as Razor rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, I guess I said that without thinking." He smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's okay." She smiled back.

Razor chuckled as he held out his hand.

"Shall we head off for a day of education?" He winked as she giggled at his actions.

Mizore took his hand without thinking, smiling inside as she felt his fingers entwine with hers, as if it was normal for the two. As the two came over to the others, Kurumu decided to open her smart mouth.

"How cute, just don't go making out in public you two."

Mizore tossed an ice kunai at Kurumu, clearly not in the mood to listen to the succubus.

"That's pretty cool Mizore-chan, and excellent aim by the way. I have to say, I'm a bit jealous." Razor smirked.

Mizore just looked away from him as he turned his eyes to the others.

"We better go before we're all late."

As soon as that was said, they all dashed inside, not wanting to deal with a lecture. And as the day went on, Razor revealed quite a few things about himself…

"Okay, can anyone solve the problem on the board?" Ririko-sensei asked as she scanned her students.

Mizore sighed as she knew she couldn't answer.

'_Razor will probably think I'm an idiot._'

"Miyamoto-san, why don't you try?"

Mizore watched as Razor went to the board, grabbing a piece of chalk before starting to write. Ririko-sensei watched as Razor swiftly wrote out the correct answer, placing down the chalk before returning to his seat.

"Impressive Miyamoto-san, and just how were you able to get the correct answer?"

"Math was one of my best subjects, I can remember most of the formulas without a problem." Razor shrugged as he fiddled with his pencil.

Ririko smiled as she leaned on Razor's desk.

"Really now? Tell me my boy, can you solve this problem?" She asked seductively as she pulled a slip of paper from her shirt.

Razor coughed uncomfortably as he examined the problem. It only took him a few moments to write out the answer and show it to Ririko. The lamia smiled as she patted Razor's hand.

"Very good Razor-san, I have high hopes for you." She breathed in his ear, causing Razor to chuckle nervously.

As soon as she was out of earshot, he turned to Mizore.

"Is she always like that? I've never had a math teacher like her before." Razor gulped as he pulled at his collar.

"It's normal, though most guys would be drooling by now." Mizore stated.

"My mother raised me to respect women…besides, older women are not my type." Razor shuddered, making Mizore smile.

Needless to say Razor was glad when Math came to an end.

"I never want that to happen again. I mean, Ririko-sensei just gave me the creeps." Razor grossed as he made his way to Cooking, Mizore by his side.

"You really are different from most guys, you know that Razor-kun?" Mizore grinned as Razor smiled back.

"I've said it plenty of times, my mother taught me to show respect to those of the fairer sex. Not my fault if it makes me seem weird." Razor frowned.

"I don't think it makes you weird Razor-kun…plenty of girls would prefer a kind gentleman than some of the playboys here." Mizore assured as Razor blushed.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Mizore reassured as she took his hand without thinking.

Razor smiled gently as he walked a little closer to the yuki-onna, causing the others to grin at their display.

"Looks like she found someone special after all, lucky wench." Kurumu giggled.

The others agreed, glad to see their snowy friend happy. Tsukune ran off to wood shop, while the rest headed to cooking. And as Razor was the only boy in class, he was noticed easily by the girls in class.

'_Wish they'd stop staring at me._' He thought as he washed his hands.

"Okay class, today we'll be preparing a spicy Indian Dahl, a healthy lentil soup. You'll be working with hot oil, so be careful not to burn yourselves." Ms. Apsara said in her think Indian accent. (Sorry, I actually like this teacher, even if she is curry-crazy :)

Razor smiled as he got to work, washing the vegetables vigorously. Soon enough, some of the other girls were watching as the male chopped the onions he needed with speed and precision, his eyes focused and determined. Even Mizore admired the way he did his work expertly, wondering how he managed to avoid getting a cut.

'_Looks like this is something he's used to._'

As he heated up the skillet for the oil he needed, he caught sight of Mizore out of the corner of his eye. The yuki-onna was eyeing the fire from the stove with a bit of fear, and Razor understood immediately.

'_Of course, fire is the weakness of all snow women._' "Hey Mizore…"

Mizore looked to Razor, wondering what he wanted. Razor passed her a set of oven mitts, smiling understandingly.

"These should help, if you need anything else, all you need to do is ask." Razor offered before turning back to his workstation.

The snow woman smiled as she slipped on the mitts, determined to show Razor she was willing to face her fear of the fire.

'_No way is a little fire going to beat me._'

Soon enough, both of their dishes were completed. Mizore smiled as Razor offered his completed work to Apsara, his work having a wonderful presentation.

"Oh my, this looks delicious Miyamoto-san, but I must test it to see how well you followed the recipe." She smiled before taking a mouthful.

Everyone gasped as she fell flat on her back, twitching ever so slightly. Razor panicked as he helped his sensei sit up.

"I'm so sorry Apsara-sensei, I followed the directions to the letter. I don't understand how I screwed up." He frowned as he hung his head in shame.

"Screwed up? My dear boy, this is the finest Dahl I've ever tasted! Such an explosion of spicyness and flavor, you certainly have talent!" She praised as she leapt to her feet, swallowing the rest of Razor's work.

Razor turned his eyes to the rest of the class, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eh-heh, well…Mom and Dad always did say that my cooking could knock a person off their feet. I just never knew it would happen literally."

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: So what do you guys think so far? The school day will continue, and even more of Razor's talents will be revealed. Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye for now!<p> 


	4. Even I'm flawed

Chapter 4: "Even I'm flawed"

Razor was still embarrassed about the incident in Cooking, rubbing his neck uncomfortably as they left.

"I really had no idea that Apsara-sensei would react to my food that way, I'm only taking the class to improve my technique." Razor groaned as he covered his face with his hand, trying to hide.

Mizore giggled at Razor's behavior, finding it cute that something so simple had upset him.

'_Then again, not everyone can knock their teacher off their feet with food._'

"Hopefully we can just forget about this during P.E. class, I really need an outlet." Razor sighed as he pushed back his bangs.

Mizore wisely said nothing as they made their way to class; though she of course was going to stay out of it, due to the kraken of a teacher, Kotsubo-sensei, the only pervert on campus worse than Gin.

'_I am never letting that man near me again._'

"So Kotsubo-sensei seems pretty cool huh?" Razor grinned as he blew away some of his bangs.

"Trust me, he's not." Mizore frowned.

"And why do you say that?"

"Let's just say he is a prime example of the expression 'looks can be deceiving,' Razor-kun."

"Really…you don't look happy right now since you said that. Is there a reason you don't like him?" He observed as he took her hand.

"Forget it okay…we have class soon, and I doubt you want to be late."

He said nothing as they separated to the locker rooms. Now as class started, Razor almost groaned as he heard many of the girls whispering comments about him to each other.

"He's so hot, just check out those buns!"

"And that hair, what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it."

"And those eyes, so dreamy."

'_It's all about appearances with those types of girls. I just wish they'd focus on the inside._'

"Okay, let's finish with attendance and get going, I don't have all day." Kotsubo-sensei said as Razor rolled his shoulders, ready for anything.

But as he looked around, he noticed that Mizore was nowhere to be found.

'_Where could she be?_'

"Okay you guys, today we'll be hurdling. If you fall on your face, it ain't my problem." Kotsubo-sensei announced as he scanned the whole group.

Everyone groaned at the sensei's choice for the day.

'_Now I think I'm beginning to see what Mizore meant._' Razor thought irritably.

"Aono-san, Miyamoto-san, you two are up first. Just run and jump as fast as you can to the end where I've marked the finish line, at 100 meters."

"What, why me?" Tsukune groaned.

"Relax Tsukune, this is a piece of cake." Razor smiled as he got into position.

"Easy for you to say, you're a monster."

Both males prepared themselves, Razor's shoulders hunched in anticipation. As soon as the kraken blew his whistle, Tsukune and Razor started running, the human struggling with the first hurdle, while Razor on the other hand was clearing them with ease, and pulling ahead considerably.

"Hey Razor, slow down!" Tsukune shouted as Razor cleared another hurdle.

"Come on Tsukune, surely you can do better than that!" Razor called back as he kept up an impressive pace.

The whole class was in awe as Razor pulled ahead and finished in record time, pushing back his bangs as he panted lightly from the exertion. Tsukune toddled behind him, struggling to catch his breath.

"What the hell are you? A cheetah?" Tsukune coughed.

"Nah, but I think you're on the right track, Tsukune my man." Razor smirked as he shook his short mane of dirt blonde hair.

"Impressive Miyamoto-san, for that, you can kick back for a bit while everyone else takes a turn." Kotsubo-sensei grinned as he patted Razor's shoulder.

"Thank you Sensei."

As soon as Razor was sure no one was looking, he slipped away to try and find the yuki-onna. Razor put his noise to the air, breathing in deeply as he tried to find her scent. He soon found it as he smiled.

'_The smell of fresh snow and flowers…Mizore's scent without a doubt._'

He then turned his eyes up to the building that overlooked the field, catching sight of Mizore's hair.

'_Bingo._'

He soon ran behind the structure, not wanting to expose his powers. Once he checked to see that no one was looking, without another thought, Razor started to scale the side of the building easily, claws digging in with little effort as he made his way up. Mizore, meanwhile, was just watching the rest of the class from her perch, not wanting to deal with either the teacher or the other students.

'_I really don't want Razor to see me fail._'

"Yo."

Mizore nearly jumped as she turned around, catching sight of Razor pulling himself onto the roof.

"Phew, glad no one caught me, otherwise there'd be trouble." He joked as he came to her side.

Razor smiled gently at her, enjoying the small blush on her face a moment before turning his eyes to their class below.

"Heh…they all seem to be having fun down there. Why didn't you join us Mizore-chan?"

Mizore said nothing as she hugged her knees, hiding her face as Razor frowned.

"Hey now…Mizore-chan, come on, what's the matter?"

She said nothing as he touched her shoulder, concern in his eyes as he leaned closer.

"Come on Mizore-chan, can you tell me what's wrong?" Razor asked as he moved his hand to hers, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

She lifted her head and looked at him, Razor giving her a gentle smile.

"So…what's wrong Mizore-chan?"

"You can be pretty stubborn, you know that?" She grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have been told that. Now…what's your problem?"

The yuki-onna sighed before looking him in the eyes.

"Look, the truth is that…Kotsubo-sensei tried to take advantage of me during freshman year." She muttered, thinking it was a better excuse.

"Take advan…you mean he tried to…why that lowlife son of a…!" Razor growled, unintentionally revealing sharpened canines.

"Please don't get angry, it's in the past…just forget I said anything Razor-kun." She told him, but he seemed to ignore her.

"If there's anything that I despise, it's men who only see women as pieces of meat." He snarled, accidently displaying his claws.

Razor then realized he had revealed some of his monster features, chuckling embarrassedly as he forced them away. Mizore just stared at him as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. I just…well, growing up under my mother's particular type of care, I guess I'm what you call a feminist. You must think I'm a freak." He sighed as he turned away from her.

"No!" She shouted, grasping his shoulders.

Razor stared at her in shock, he certainly didn't think she'd react like that.

"I told you already that I don't think you're weird; it's pretty interesting to be around someone like you. Most guys are just after one thing, but you…you're sweet and…you listen to others. You treat women as equals, but you are strong enough to keep Gin in his place. You're perfect in every way I can think of." Mizore rambled.

Razor chortled a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm not perfect. I appreciate the compliments, but I'm not perfect." He grinned.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course you are."

Razor smiled bashfully as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small oval case. He flipped it open and pulled out a set of silver glasses with rounded rectangular frames.

"Glasses? Why do you…?"

"The truth is, Mizore-chan…" Razor grinned as he reached to his eyes.

The boy pulled out the contact lens he was wearing, slipping the glasses on without another thought.

"The truth is that I'm near-sighted: Up close I can see fine, but everything further away gets blurry without my glasses or my contacts." Razor explained as he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Mizore just stared at him. Razor had looked good before, but with the glasses…he looked wiser, more mature, and really just down right sexy in a sophisticated sort of way.

"Even I'm flawed, Mizore-chan."

He then leaned in a bit closer, making Mizore freeze in place.

"So…what do you think? Not even Gin knows I wear glasses you know." Razor smirked.

"Well, they do make you seem more mature." Mizore shrugged as Razor pulled off the glasses.

"Thanks for saying that. Most just point and laugh."

"Well that's mean; you can't help having poor vision."

"If you knew what I was, you'd understand why I don't let many know about the glasses." He laughed.

Just as Mizore was about to say something else, the bell rang.

"Looks like P.E.'s over. Better get changed before we head to our next class, eh Mizore-chan?" Razor smiled as he cracked his spine.

"Uh…yeah, class." Mizore sighed as she got up.

Before she started for the stairs, Razor grabbed her hand.

"Mizore-chan…I just want you to know that if anyone, student or teacher, decides to bother you, you just call me okay? Just shout my name and I'll come to help. And if you're really in a bind, just cry out for Razorback. Okay?" Razor smiled gently as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Um, thanks Razor-kun, I'll keep that in mind." Mizore blushed as she turned her eyes to the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Razor chuckled a moment before heading over to the edge of the roof, climbing down the side of the building easily. Mizore released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, feeling frustrated by Razor.

'_Does he even realize just how much he affects me?_'

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: And we continue! Please leave me reviews so I may continue my work. Though with my job, it may still take some time to update. Bye for now.<p>

Okay! Enough with the harsh words people! Razor has more flaws than this, but I prefer to keep my chapters a certain length, so give me a break :( If you guys think I should make them longer just say so.


	5. Instincts and Water

Chapter 5: Instincts and Water

Now Razor made his way down the hallway, his glasses already tucked safely away from sight, intending to get to class. However, he was really looking forward to his first official meeting with his fellow members of the Newspaper Club.

'_I'm sure it'll be fun, what with my new friends and all._'

Just as he was about to enter his science class, a small movement on the floor caught his eye. A small brown mouse was skittering over the tile, seemingly ignored by the other passing students. Razor ran his tongue over his lips, instinct and hunger temporarily overriding common sense.

'_That looks tasty…I could do with a small snack before class starts._'

The blonde shook his head a bit and frowned; he had to remember that he wasn't supposed to let anyone know what he was.

'_Besides, I've let Mizore see more of me than she should._'

Razor face palmed as he went over the implied nature of his thoughts.

'_I need to be more careful over how I word my thoughts._' He blushed as he tried to clear his head of the "unsavory" images that popped into his mind.

He shook his head once more before entering class, deciding that science would surely help him clear his mind.

"Welcome students, I hope you all are ready for today. Please take your seats." Announced their science teacher, Mr. Akio Kobayashi, his white lab coat too big for him.

Despite his first name meaning "glorious man," Kobayashi-sensei looked like a rat. Skinny and with a thin face, bucked teeth and with greasy gray hair, he certainly looked it. Razor of course kept his comments to himself.

'_What was his mother thinking when she named him?_' He thought as he took his seat.

Mizore soon entered, seating herself next to Razor. He grinned at her a moment before returning his eyes to the front.

"Good afternoon students, today we shall be going over the properties of certain elements and metals. And to help us, I brought in my dear pet, little Machi." Kobayashi-sensei grinned as he brought out a small cage.

Razor's eyes dilated a bit at the creature inside the cage. A rather large rat was inside; covered in light gray fur, with a dull pink tail and ears, and with two big black eyes, it scampered about in its cage, squeaking softly at the students.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Kurumu exclaimed as she eyed the rodent with disgust.

"Watch your tone Kurono, rats are very intelligent creatures. Besides, poor little Machi looked so lonely this morning, I just couldn't leave her."

Razor's eyes roved over the rat's body, hunger starting to overtake his conscious. The blonde quickly pinched himself, snapping himself out of his stupor.

'_Oh why must Kami tempt me so?_'

"Now, take out your textbooks and turn to page…"

Class continued on, Razor barely resisting his hunting instinct, which was deeply ingrained into him. Oh how he longed to just pluck Machi out of the cage and let her slide down his throat.

'_Control Miyamoto…Father stressed that I must overcome my instincts here._' He thought sternly, returning to his work.

Mizore glanced over at Razor, seeing him place a piece of copper into a petri dish of water almost mechanically. She saw the blonde run his tongue over his teeth, her ears catching the low growl in his throat as his eyes fixed on the rat.

'_Whatever he is, he must really want to have that rat…he looks…hungry._' "Uh, Razor-kun?"

Razor glanced over at her, the hunger leaving his eyes as he offered her a smile.

"Yes Mizore-chan?"

"Can you help me with this? I can't quite understand what it means here in the text." She shrugged sheepishly, tapping a page in her textbook.

"Uh sure, be glad to." Razor nodded, glad of the distraction from the oh so tempting rodent that was just mocking him.

As Razor took the time to explain the contents of their textbook to the yuki-onna, Saizou, the orc, decided to have a bit of fun with the rat as their teacher went about checking their work.

"This is going to be good." He chuckled as he slowly moved closer to the cage.

He craftily took hold of the latch, pulling it out oh so slowly, until the door was open. Machi, noticing the open door of her cage, scampered out to investigate. All would have been fine if Moka hadn't noticed the freed vermin.

"RAT!" She shrieked, causing all of the class to look up.

Machi leapt to the floor, scurrying about to escape the chaos that ensued. Girls were screaming and leaping onto their desks to escape the rat, most of the boys laughing, and other boys gawking up their skirts. Mizore and Razor stayed calm as their sensei panicked.

"Ah! Machi, how did you get out! Oh I thought the lock would work this time!" He moaned as he tried in vain to catch his beloved pet.

Mizore looked to Razor, unsure of what to do.

"Should we help?"

But she saw something in Razor's eyes, and noticed he was panting very quietly. Razor could feel his inner beast stirring violently; the rat was free, she was free game! He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep control of himself. But then Kobayashi-sensei said the wrong thing…

"Could one of you stop sitting on your ass and help me catch my Machi!"

Razor's lips curled up in a half-mad grin, his pupils now slits as he licked his chops.

"I can't hold it back anymore." He whispered under his breath before he moved.

Mizore and the others stared as Razor leapt onto a desk, crouched like a feline. He turned his head this way and that, trying to catch sight of Machi. Once his eyes caught a glimpse of the elusive rodent…

"Gotcha!" He screamed as he pounced, Machi slipping through his grasp.

He panted heavily as he let Machi scurry a bit away.

"Oh no you don't."

Razor ran after the rat, on all fours, bumping into the desks and chairs as he chased the rodent madly. Kurumu was the first to comment on his behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He really wants to catch that nasty thing? Yuck!"

The blonde was leaping, swiping, pouncing, and snatching at the vermin persistently, eyes burning with want. He leapt back onto a desk, eyes searching frantically.

"Come out Machi, I won't hurt you, I promise." He crooned as he licked his lips hungrily.

His ears picked up the sound of skittering, making him smirk as he leapt back to the floor. Razor moved slowly, eyes and ears open as he stalked for the rat. Mizore held back a laugh as she saw him put his nose to the ground, inhaling deeply as he tried to use his sense of smell.

'_Gin-sempai told us Razor-kun wasn't a werewolf, but he certainly acts like a dog at least._'

"Where are you little Machi? Come out, come out, wherever you are." Razor sang as he dug his claws into the floor, eyes narrowed determinedly.

He eyed the floor, trying to catch sight of Machi. Once he saw her outline, her pounced once more, shouting triumphantly.

"Got you now!"

The class watched as Razor dove into a corner of the class, snarling in a feral sort of way. Just as they thought he had missed once again, he leapt back into view, sitting on his haunches on their sensei's desk. He was huffing through his nostrils, eyes filled with pride as Machi dangled from his mouth by her tail. The rat squeaked fearfully as Razor grabbed her tail, holding her up to his face.

"Got you at last, you tricky little morsel." He purred as he licked his lips.

"What did you say Miyamoto-san!" Their sensei screamed as he watched his precious pet flailing in Razor's grasp.

Razor seemed to snap out of it, blinking his eyes rapidly as he saw everyone staring at him. He laughed nervously as he quickly put Machi back in her cage, stroking her head a moment before turning to Kobayashi-sensei.

"Nothing sensei, anyway, why don't we…oh boy, now I've done it." Razor groaned as he saw the mess he had made.

Desks and chairs were overturned, several petri dishes were on the floor and broken, water and mineral pieces, crushed and unusable, littered the tile. Razor face-palmed as he stared at his classmates.

'_Nice going Razor, now you've really done it. Mother was right, my instincts got me into trouble, just like she said._' "Uh, sorry sensei. Guess I went a little overboard."

"All is forgiven. Well, since all of our equipment is now useless, I suppose class is done early."

The students cheered before rushing out. Razor quickly gathered his things and left, but not before Mizore grasped his shoulder.

"Razor-kun, why don't we spend the rest of the school day in the club room, maybe we can…" She started, but Razor looked at her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I need to go. I'll see you guys later." Razor frowned as he shrugged Mizore's hand off.

Razor quickly exited the building and went off the school grounds, sprinting into the thick forest. As soon as he was sure no one would see him, he dropped his bag and collapsed to his knees, pounding the ground with his fist in frustration.

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I let myself…damn it all!"

The boy unleashed his claws, dragging them down a nearby tree in his anger. He snarled ferally, his pupils slitted as he lashed out at the tree, leaving deep grooves with every slash. Razor didn't stop until he lost the feeling in his hands. He collapsed to the dirt floor, staring at his claws.

"Damn it…Mom always said I could get pretty violent when I'm angry." Razor sighed as the dull pain slowly kicked in.

Razor winced as he brought his claws to his face, looking over them with a look of disappointment.

"Mother and Father sent me here to learn how to act human…and yet I go and let my instincts take over my common sense. I'm such a pathetic fool." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his short mane of blonde hair.

Just as he was starting to get up, his stomach growled loudly as he placed a hand on it.

"Dumb me, I've gone and made myself hungry. Guess I better go and get a snack." He grumbled as he looked over in the direction of Youkai Academy.

However, Razor's eyes turned to the sky as a small blue bird flew to a nearby branch, chirping happily.

"How nice, convenience food." He grinned as he licked the tip of one of his fangs.

Unknown to him, Mizore was looking for him.

'_Where the hell is he? It's time for us to head to the Newspaper Club, and Razor-kun is going to miss it._' "I hope I find him soon, otherwise…"

Mizore stopped talking as she caught sight of the blonde, Razor's eyes still trained on the tiny bird.

"What is he doing?"

Razor crouched down, claws digging into the dirt as he eyed his target. In one swift move, Razor leapt at the bird, missing it by inches. The bird tried to escape by flying off, but the blonde merely leapt once more, catching it in midair. He landed noiselessly back on the ground, his back to Mizore as he was crouched once more. The yuki-onna moved toward him unsurely, a crunching sound reaching her ears.

"Razor-kun?"

He turned around to face her, his cheeks bulging as he blushed. Razor quickly chewed up his mouthful and swallowed, spitting out a few feathers before smiling sheepishly.

"Hello Mizore-chan, what are you doing out here?"

"I came looking for you, it's time for us to head to the club room." She admitted.

Razor sighed as he plucked a feather from his cheek.

"So…you saw what I did?"

"Oh yeah, that was really impressive." Mizore smiled as she went up to him, "But I think you need to work on your table manners." She joked as she pulled another feather off his shoulder.

The blonde just chuckled as he hurriedly brushed off his shoulders, embarrassed that he had been caught snacking on a live creature.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?"

"Of course not. So, are you going to go and catch something else to eat, or are you ready to go?"

"I'm good. But you really have to forgive me, I only hunt when I'm really hungry and can't wait." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay, I've seen worse things than that in the last two years, so forget about it." She grinned as he gathered his things.

"Okay, whatever you say. Time to get going then I suppose." He smirked as he went on ahead.

She just smiled at him as they made their way back to campus. However, something was going to postpone them. Just as they were passing the pool area, Saizou, along with two other brutish looking males, appeared before them, the orc eyeing Razor with a smirk.

"Hey there…you been out chasing rats freak?" He teased as his cronies laughed with him.

Razor said nothing as he tried to move around the much larger orc, not intending to get into a scrap for no reason.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, we have somewhere we need to be." The blonde said as he tried to pass Saizou.

But Saizou just grabbed him by his collar, lifting him off the ground.

"Oh I'm sure it can wait. Me and my buddies just want to hang out with you. The little snow bitch too." Saizou laughed.

"Put him down." Mizore frowned as she glared at Saizou.

But he paid her no mind as he continued to dangle Razor. The blonde frowned as he started to thrash about in Saizou's grasp, trying to get free.

"Well Mizore-chan and I have better things to do than to hang out with you, so put me down right now, you prick." Razor growled as he glared at Saizou.

"Oh? You have the guts to talk to me like that?" Saizou smirked as he shook Razor.

"Don't make me hurt you." Razor snarled as he kicked at the orc's chest.

"Aw, he says he's going to hurt me. Ain't that cute boys?"

Razor growled angrily a moment before sinking his teeth into Saizou's hand.

"Ow, that hurt you little shit!"

Razor just snarled, teeth bared as he exposed his claws.

"Good, it was supposed to!" The blonde growled angrily.

Mizore tried to break it up, but Saizou accomplices held her back.

"Let her go." Razor growled as he stepped forward, intending to slash out at Saizou if he needed.

"What you gonna do? Cut me with your tiny claws?" He laughed.

Razor roared as he leapt on Saizou, digging his claws into the orc's back and left shoulder in a rage.

"Gah! Get the fuck off me!"

"Then tell your underlings to let Mizore go, you bastard!" Razor snarled as he bit into the orc's neck.

But Saizou was stronger, grabbing Razor's collar and holding him aloft. Razor thrashed about a moment, trying to free himself as he stared at Saizou with nothing but loathing.

"Now what to do with you, you little pest."

His cronies laughed as Saizou looked to the pool. Razor followed his gaze and immediately started to thrash more violently, panicking as he clawed at the orc's arm.

"I got it, maybe I'll let you cool off, since I feel generous."

"No, please, don't put me in the pool. Do anything else; beat me senseless, swirly me, give me a wedgie, anything. Please not the pool!" Razor squirmed as he desperately tried to free himself.

"Oh? You scared of getting wet, freak?" Saizou chuckled as he went toward the water, ignoring Razor's pleas.

"Please! Don't put me in there! I'm begging you!" Razor screamed as he started to shed tears.

"Look guys, the little wimp's crying. Maybe the baby needs to cool off."

"No! No! Please no!" Razor screamed as he tried to free himself, fear gripping him as the sight of the water overrode his common sense.

If the boy had had the ability to think clearly, Razor could have morphed to his true form. But Razor was in a full-blown panic, as to why, Mizore didn't have a clue.

'_What's wrong with Razor-kun, he can't be scared of getting wet, can he?_'

A crowd had gathered, watching, some laughing, at the sight of Razor pleading not to be put in the water as Saizou made his way over, dangling the blonde over the deep end.

"Please, can't we talk this over?" Razor pleaded again as he looked down at the water as if it were acid.

"Sorry, but no." Saizou smirked before tossing Razor in.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Razor hit the water, and as soon as it did, his panic attack started. The students watched as Razor barely broke the surface, flailing his limbs desperately.

"Someone, anyone, please help me!" He shrieked before he went under.

Mizore struggled to get away from Saiozu's "friends," seeing that Razor was truly afraid of the water, eyes dilated as he tried in vain to get out. Everyone just thought he couldn't swim, and laughed.

"Look you guys, the dork can't even swim!" Saizou cackled as Mizore finally freed herself.

She went to the pool's edge, trying to figure out what to do as Razor flailed even more violently.

"Razor-kun, hold on, I'll get help!"

Razor just continued to panic, shouting nonsense.

"I don't want to die! Please help me Daddy! Mama!"

Mizore didn't get far before she bumped into Tsukune and the others.

"Hey Snow Skank, where's that jerk Razor?" Kurumu smiled.

Mizore just grabbed hold of Tsukune and tugged him back, pointing to the struggling blonde.

"Razor-kun needs help, it looks like he doesn't even know how to swim! He'll end up drowning!"

"Oh man, but I don't know how we can help. Razor is sure to bring us down with him if he keeps that up." Tsukune stated as he watched Razor starting to lose energy, his nose being kept out of the water just barely.

Gin soon came up, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey guys, what about the cl…" Gin stopped speaking as he saw Razor sink below the surface, "Razor! Hold on Bro!" He shouted as he dropped his camera and dove in.

The werewolf grabbed hold of the still struggling blonde, pulling him to the nearest ladder out of the water. Gin pushed him out, the blonde shaking horribly as he collapsed to the cement.

"Come on Buddy, it's okay, you're out." Gin reassured as he tried to help his brother.

But Razor curled in on himself, shaking visibly as he breathed shallowly, eyes still dilated.

"Easy Razor, it's okay, just breathe Brother." Gin smiled as he helped the boy sit up.

"Brother Gin? Is that you?" Razor mumbled as he stared at Gin, seeming out of sorts.

"Yeah Razor, it's me, do you know where you are?"

Razor blinked a few times before shaking his head, causing water to fly about before looking up.

"Thank you Brother, I almost…"

"I know, but how did you…?"

The blonde glared at Saizou, the tip of one fang peeking out as he stood.

"He threw me in Brother." Razor sneered as he started wringing the water out of his hair.

Gin frowned at Saizou a moment before turning to his brother.

"Let's get you a towel Razor, before you catch cold."

Razor said nothing before turning to leave, the others soon following. As soon as they were out of earshot, Yukari asked the one question they all had…

"Razor-kun, why did you freak out in the pool?"

The blonde smiled softly at the witchling a moment before stating quietly, in a somewhat shamed tone…

"I'm aquaphobic, I can't go near large bodies of water without becoming frightened. And as you saw, getting in is never a good thing for me, I lose all muscle control and my mind reverts back to…"

"Reverts back to what?" Kurumu chimed in as she looked at the still dripping blonde.

"Never mind, let's just go." Razor frowned as he moved ahead.

Gin sighed as he saw his brother's stiff shoulders and hurried walk; he knew his brother wanted to speak no more about the incident.

"You'll need to forgive him, there are a few things in his past he doesn't want to relive. And the fact he technically can't swim really makes him pissed because he's ashamed of the fact he can't do something that most of his species' can do with no problem." Gin explained to the others as they made their way inside Youkai.

"Just spit it out already Gin, what the hell is Razor?" Kurumu demanded of the older student.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Besides…" Gin smiled sadly as he saw his brother glaring at him, "I don't think Razor is ready to let anyone know why he's ashamed of his aquaphobia."

The others were put out a bit by this statement, but it only made Mizore curious.

'_What could he be? What could Razor-kun be that he feels shame in being aquaphobic?_

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: Hopefully this is much more to my readers' taste. If so, I'm glad I could make this a better read. Razor still has a few more problems, but I think we'll cover those on a later date, also, if you want to express an opinion, please, a little lenience would be nice. The first few reviews for this story made me feel stupid and almost made me delete this thing. So long for now.<p> 


	6. Chills, Spills, and Anger Issues

Chapter 6: Chills, Spills, and Anger Issues

After Razor had managed to dry off, and get Kurumu off his back, the group went into the club room. They immediately set to work, Razor grinning all the while.

"This is nice, just a bunch of great friends working together, right Tsukune?" Razor smiled at the human.

"Working together, yes, great friends…" Tsukune sweatdropped as he looked over his shoulder to the girls.

Razor did the same, laughing nervously as he saw most of the females getting into it.

"Would you stop getting in the way flat chest?" Kurumu growled as she tried to work on her section in peace, but Yukari kept getting in the way.

"You keep out of mine bosom for brains desu!"

"Please you two, can't you get along for a minute?" Moka sighed as she tried to stop the fighting.

The blonde turned to Tsukune, a concerned look in his eye.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Believe me it's wiser to stay out of it." Tsukune sighed as he went back to his duties.

Mizore had decided she didn't want to be in the fray, but she watched curiously as Razor decided it was best to quell the fighting before it got out of hand.

"Uh, ladies, perhaps we should settle down before any mishaps occur?" Razor asked unsurely as he approached.

"You keep out of this!" Kurumu shouted at him, causing the male to cringe.

"No need to shout Kurumu-san. Yukari-san, don't you think you should display your maturity by ending this fight, instead of egging each other on?"

"But she started it desu!"

"I don't think it matters who started it, the best thing to do is to end this quietly, and finish our work. Unless you guys want to mess up our club's first edition and we end up getting in trouble, or worse, our club gets canned?" Razor frowned as he glared at the two.

"And what'll you do if we don't stop fighting?" Kurumu growled as she got in the blonde's face.

Razor growled dangerously, his hand grasping the succubi's wrist tightly.

"Believe me Kurumu-san, you don't want to push me. Bad things happen when I get angry, _really_ bad things." Razor snarled, eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Trust me, he tells no lies. I still remember the last time I got him mad when we were tikes, and I still got a bad scar on my a…" Gin started, but his brother turned his eyes on him.

"Unless you want to keep your tail Gin, I suggest you not finish that sentence." Razor frowned as he released Kurumu's wrist.

"Geez Bro, you having a bad day or something?" Gin asked stupidly.

"Well let's see Brother; I chased a rat all over the classroom in Science, I almost drowned in the pool, I think the math teacher wants to bang me, how else would you describe it!" Razor shouted angrily as he yanked at his hair.

They watched Razor worriedly as he huffed heavily, seeming half-mad in his temper. But he sighed as he collapsed into a nearby chair, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Forgive me everyone, I just…this is my second day of school, and already it's gone downhill." Razor groaned as he looked at the group apologetically.

Mizore was the first to approach him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go out and get you some fresh air?" She offered, waiting for his reaction.

Razor smiled up at her and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. Shall we go Mizore-chan?" He grinned as he took her hand.

"W-wait, when I said 'we,' I meant all of us." She stuttered.

"What's the matter Mizore-chan, afraid to be alone with me?" Razor chuckled as he winked at her.

"No! It's just, I'm sure the others need me here." Mizore tried to reason, though it was a lame excuse.

"Oh no Snowy, we don't need you here, but if you two can pick up a few snacks and drinks at the student store, that'd be great." Kurumu smirked as Mizore glared at her.

"Sure, be glad to." Razor grinned.

"Can't you go with Razor-kun, Gin-sempai?" She inquired, hoping to get out of being alone with the blonde.

"Sorry, but I need to make sure everything gets put together. Just relax, Razor's the perfect gentleman, he won't do anything to you."

'_And how do I know that for sure? He may become a pervert as soon as we're alone._'

"Trust me Mizore-chan, I'd never do anything that'd make you uncomfortable. If you desire, I can go by myself, and you can stay here." Razor offered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I didn't say I didn't _want_ to go with you. It's just a little hard to believe that you'll behave; you are friends with Gin-sempai after all."

"I'm hurt, and we seemed to get along so well in the forest, and on the rooftop before." Razor sighed, not realizing how his words would be taken.

"The roof? Man Razor, you work faster than I do!" Gin smiled.

"Work fast? What the hell do you…?"

Razor blushed deeply as he glared at his brother.

"That's not what I meant! Brother, you can be so stupid!" Razor shouted as he hit Gin in the back of the head.

"Ow! Do you have to get violent Razor?" Gin whined as he rubbed the bump that was starting to form.

"Well don't make such unsavory accusations Brother, otherwise I'll have to pound the lecherous thoughts out of your head." Razor growled as he punched his fist into the open palm of his other hand.

Mizore smiled as she saw the two brothers arguing.

'_Those two are certainly opposites, and it's nice to see someone put Gin in his place for once, that pervert's tortured us enough._' "I suppose I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, since you and Gin-sempai obviously don't follow the same line of thought when it comes to women." She smiled as Razor glared at his brother.

"Of course not, unlike my uncouth brother, I see women as people, and as such they deserve respect. After all, isn't there a saying, "behind every great man there is a greater woman," or something along that line? Of course there are a few exceptions…" Razor smirked as he eyed Kurumu.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurumu growled as Razor chuckled as he made his way out of the classroom.

"I didn't say anything Kurumu-san, you really should learn not to take everything so seriously. Shall we be going Mizore-chan?" He smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Uh, all right." She said quietly, hiding her smile at Razor's little insult toward the succubus of the group.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Kurumu turned on Gin, gripping his shirt collar and shaking him.

"What the hell is he? One minute he seems okay, then the next thing he's acting like a pompous jerk! You better tell me you damn perverted dog!" She shouted angrily.

"I can't tell! Razor would seriously hurt me if I told! He's very sensitive about his monster form!"

"Oh what could be so bad about it?"

Back with Mizore and Razor…

"So how do stand being around all that noise? I mean, do Yukari-san and Kurumu-san normally argue like that?" Razor questioned as they made their way to the store.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Mizore replied as he stared at her.

"Yeesh, if you've been around that for what, two years, then it's a small miracle you haven't lost your mind." Razor chuckled as he blew a few of his bangs out of his face.

Mizore just giggled back as they finally made it to their destination. Razor once again opened the door, insisting that she go in first.

"Are you always this gentlemanly, or is it because you have a cute girl with you?" Mizore questioned.

"Mother always said to treat a lady in a respectful and gentle manner. Heaven help me if I ever disobeyed." He grinned.

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"She'd skin me alive."

Mizore chuckled as Razor frowned.

"No I'm serious, she would. She doesn't want me to turn into someone like Gin; a guy always looking for his next lay without any thought for the girl's feelings. I mean, no woman wants to be treated like a piece of meat or a toy a guy can throw away without a care, right?" He shrugged, head tilted to one side.

"No, not unless they're into that sort of thing." Mizore smiled unsurely as Razor shivered.

"Ugh, so don't want to touch that subject."

After gathering up what they needed, they made their way to the register. And who do you think was manning it…?

"Hello, and will this all you'll need this evening?" Ruby smiled as Mizore smiled back.

"You're working here again Ruby-san?"

"Oh yes, so much happened…" She sighed wistfully.

Razor stared between the two a moment before clearing his throat.

"I assume you two know each other?"

"Oh yes, and you are?" Ruby inquired as she bagged up their purchase.

"This is Razor Miyamoto, he transferred here from Siberia." Mizore shrugged as Razor smiled in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you Ruby-san, and you're a witch, correct?" He grinned.

Ruby pulled her wand on Razor, pressing it against his throat.

"And how do you know that? Do you have something against witches? Or perhaps you plan to kill me when I'm not looking?" Ruby pressed as she glared at Razor.

"No, heaven's no! I just have a keen sense of smell. And I have nothing against witches, in fact I feel sorry about how your kind have been treated. You guys can use magic, so that should make you count as a monster, yet almost all monster species say otherwise. And don't get me started on the humans; I mean really, somebody does something amazing like pull a rabbit out of a hat and they burn them at a stake? Talk about jumping the gun. I mean shouldn't we try and get to know people before passing judgment?" He blathered out as he eyed the wand fearfully.

Ruby smiled before withdrawing her wand, Razor letting out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his throat.

"Hmm, he seems to be telling the truth, what does Yukari-chan think of him?" Ruby inquired of the yuki-onna.

"She likes him well enough, since he treats her like an adult, instead of the little kid she is." Mizore shrugged.

"Well I suppose that makes him all right, have a pleasant evening you two, unless you want to keep talking?" Smiled the witch as they made to leave.

Razor waved unsurely as he quickly propped the door open with his foot, holding most of the bags.

"Heh, nice meeting you Ruby-san, and I'd really like to continue this conversation, but we have to get back to the others, right Mizore-chan?" Razor grinned as he looked to Mizore for help.

"Uh yeah, gotta go." Mizore finished lamely as they pretty much slammed the door on the elder witch.

Razor breathed a sigh of relief before looking to Mizore.

"Tell me right now…do you have any more friends like her?" He inquired as he readjusted the bags in his arms.

"No…and are you sure you don't want me to take some of those?"

"I'm fine; besides, a real gentleman should carry the bags for a lady." Razor grinned as he started back for the club room.

The yuki-onna smiled as Razor went ahead, following close behind him.

'_So far he's behaved. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt, even if he is Gin's so-called brother._'

"Come on Mizore-chan, we probably have plenty of work back at the club room. Pick up the pace a bit, if you would be so kind?" Razor smiled over his shoulder as he readjusted the bags he was carrying.

"Coming; how can you carry all that and not be tired?" Mizore asked curiously.

"My species is known for being hardy and resilient…this is nothing." Razor chuckled softly.

Just as they were passing a few girls in the hallway, one of them, a platinum blonde with pigtails, decided to make a snide remark about Mizore.

"Hey snow freak, did you cause trouble for the newspaper and they decided to send your useless ass on a food run?" She cackled.

Mizore decided to ignore them, but was surprised that Razor spoke up.

"Excuse me, but what right do you have to say that about Mizore-chan?" Razor frowned.

"Why so upset? She your girlfriend or something?"

"No, but I hate snooty, uptight wenches who have nothing better to do than to put down others just to make themselves feel superior." Razor smirked.

"Watch your mouth! Or I'll…!"

"Or you'll what? Scratch me with your nails? Slap me? Please, I've heard better threats from a five-year-old." Razor snickered.

"Don't act so superior, you can't swim you smug bastard. Really, what seventeen-year-old boy can't swim? Talk about pathetic."

Razor hung his head in shame, unable to think of a comeback. But Mizore…

"He has aquaphobia, he can't help it if he's afraid of water. He almost drowned in the pool today because of Saizou, so don't laugh at Razor-kun because he couldn't control his body because of a panic attack." Mizore frowned as Razor looked at her through his bangs.

"Whatever, and what are you going to do about it Snow Bimbo?"

Mizore said nothing as she froze the group without another thought. Razor smiled as he tapped the ice.

"Nice. And judging by the thickness, they'll be here awhile. Good work Mizore-chan."

Mizore looked at him a moment before tilting her head curiously.

"You're not shivering…most would be chattering their teeth about now after I use an ice attack." She stated as Razor shrugged uncaringly.

"I grew up in Siberia, I'm used to the cold. I rather enjoy it actually…the feeling of snow on my face, the bite of the frosty air. Makes me feel at home for a lack of better words, and being around you…well, I guess I just feel at ease since the chill you give off reminds me of Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido?"

"Yeah, every winter break my parents would take the family to visit my grandparents. Snowball fights, making angels in the snow, and building snowmen; god how I miss it. But since we've moved back, we'll probably visit Grandpa Dai and Grandma Nana during winter break." Razor sighed wistfully.

"You've got a deep sense of family, don't you?" She smiled as he nodded.

"Yup, I just feel in my heart that family should come first above everything else." Razor chuckled.

"So even if Gin pisses you off, you still love him like a brother?"

"Yeah. Though there are times I do wonder why I see him like a brother when he does some pretty stupid things. But then he wouldn't be the Gin I grew up with if he didn't." Razor chuckled warmly.

"How did you become brothers anyhow?" Mizore inquired of him as they continued their trip back to the others.

"Well, believe it or not, I was pretty timid as a child. One day at school, Gin saved me from some bullies. I was five and new to the school, but Gin was kind to me, and swore he'd look after me since he saw I didn't exactly have the heart of a lion so to speak. We grew close pretty fast, and decided to be brothers. Gin was certainly glad of it, since he's an only child, and I ended up with an older brother who taught me to stand up for myself."

"So you guys look out for each other?"

"Yeah, even if he does something to make me mad, I can't really stay steamed at the big guy. He's my brother, even though we don't share blood, and I'll always love him…until the next time he pisses me off and I have to teach him a lesson anyway." Razor smiled as Mizore giggled at his words.

"You kind of have a love-hate brotherly relationship with Gin then?"

"I guess, he's my brother and I look up to him, but when he does something really dumb, I just want to smack him." Razor frowned, but he quickly smirked at her, "Well we better get going, if my brother's as bad as you're making him out to be, then we better save Moka and the others from his "creativity" with that camera of his."

Mizore smiled as she followed Razor; He was definitely proving to be very different. As soon as they entered the club room, they noticed that the group was gathered around Gin, laughing quietly.

"Hey guys, we're back. What're you laughing at anyway?" Razor asked curiously as he placed his load on a nearby table.

"Oh nothing Razor, just this old photo of you I have. Bet you're glad you got rid of your braces, ey Bro?" Gin chuckled.

"What!" Razor shouted as he sped over to his brother, taking the photo from his hand.

Mizore glanced at the photo as Razor covered his face and groaned. She had to bite her lip as she saw the contents of the picture: It was Razor, maybe 7 or 8 years old, a big smile on his face. But the boy was wearing metal braces, and Razor was none too pleased about his brother showing their friends something so…personal.

"Gin, you promised me that when I gave you this picture when we were kids, that you would _never_ show it to anyone else!"

"Oh come on dude, it's not that embarrassing. So you had crooked teeth back then and needed braces, no need to get angry."

"But this picture is…just…I look like a dork." Razor groaned as he passed the photo back to his brother, "Please put that away and never show it to anyone again. I beg you Brother."

"Aw Razorback, there's no need to be upset. Besides those braces worked didn't they?"

"Well yeah, I got these straightened out, and I've made sure to brush regularly to make sure they stay that way." Razor smiled widely.

"See, no need to be angry. Besides, you were a cute little dork."

"Don't ever say that again." Razor growled.

"Aw, is my baby brother getting cranky?" Gin cooed as he patted Razor's head.

"Don't push me Gin." Razor snarled as he shoved at his brother's chest.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Bite me?" Gin chuckled as Razor's eyes narrowed.

"Oh that's it!" Razor shouted as he made to punch Gin.

But the werewolf moved out of the way, pacing back a few feet.

"Not going to let you win that easily Bro. Not like last time." Gin smirked as Razor glared at him.

"Oh yeah?" Razor smirked back as he crouched down.

The blonde made a flying leap, but Gin just moved out of way, letting Razor crash into a few desks before hitting the floor.

"See? Not gonna fall for that again." Gin laughed as he came to his brother's side.

Razor just moaned in pain as he clutched at his head, curling into a ball.

"Ow my head, I think I got a concussion." He whined as he peered up at the others.

Mizore was the first to check him out, checking his head for injuries.

"Looks like you'll have a pretty nasty bump, but I don't think you have a concussion, Razor-kun." She smiled as she smoothed back his hair.

But as she started to unintentionally stroke his head, an unusual sound came out of Razor's throat. The blonde immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, blushing deeply as he looked up to the rest of the newspaper club.

"What was that?" Kurumu asked as Razor scrambled to his feet.

"Nothing, it was nothing!" Razor exclaimed as he brushed off his shoulders, trying to play it off.

But his brother knew otherwise.

"Razor, dude, did you just purr?" Gin laughed.

"No! W-Why the hell would I do that?" Razor sputtered as he glared at Gin.

"Oh god you did! But then you are a…GAH!" Gin chortled, but it was short-lived as Razor pounced on him, hands around Gin's throat.

"Shut up right now Brother Gin, or else you'll be the first to see the afterlife you fleabag." Razor hissed angrily.

"Gah! Ok…choking, not breathing here. Seriously man, let go!" Gin choked out as Razor shook him.

"Then don't tell them what I am, you hear me Bro?" Razor snarled as he let his claws nick Gin's throat.

"Okay, I'll shut up. Just please Razor…let go, I can't breathe." Gin coughed out as Razor finally decided to let go.

Razor sat back as he allowed Gin a moment to breathe, checking his claws uncaringly before pulling them back into his hands.

"Dude, you can get pretty damn violent when you get pissed off, can't you?" Gin finally said as Razor ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Mother has told me plenty. Now maybe you'll remember not to get me angry, ey Brother?" Razor frowned as he rolled his shoulders.

"Oh yeah; man, I need to remember that you may be my little brother, but you can be pretty menacing."

"Oh too true my brother, too true." Razor smiled, revealing sharp fang tips.

Razor then turned to the others, looking no more threatening than a kitten.

"What do you say we break out the snacks and finish up the newspaper? We need to get it done before we get into trouble." Razor laughed.

All of them agreed as they set to work, Razor having fun despite how strange his new friends were. Afterwards, they settled down and started to get to know each other better. But of course his own curiosity got the better of him…

"So why exactly is Yukari-san included in this "harem" of yours Tsukune, she can't be older than 14 from the looks of things." Razor inquired before sipping his can of green tea.

"Well, the thing of it is…" Tsukune started, but Yukari…

"I'm hoping that someday, Tsukune will let me have a threesome with him and Moka!" She cheered.

Razor did a spit take, his tea ending up all over his brother.

"Aw dude, gross!" Gin complained as Razor coughed, beating his fist into his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"O-okay, did I hear you right Yukari-san? You said you wanted…to have a…a…" Razor blushed as he couldn't get the words out.

"A threesome, yeah. Are you okay?" Yukari asked as Razor rubbed his temples.

"Fine. But let me get this straight…you," He started, pointing at the little witch, "want to do the nasty with both Tsukune," he pointed to the human, "_and_ Moka?" He finished as he pointed to the vampire.

"Yup!"

"Okay, so there's nothing wrong with my ears. Pardon my Japanese but…WHAT THE HELL!" Razor shouted as he stared at Yukari.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't…but you want…that's not…oh my head." Razor groaned as he rubbed his temples, trying to take in this new bit of info.

He turned suddenly tired eyes to Mizore.

"And how long has this been going on? Is this normal for her?" He questioned as he blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes, since she came here two years ago, at age twelve." Mizore stated as Razor's head hit the wood of the table.

"Oh dear lord in Heaven, what the hell have I gotten myself into?" He moaned as he glanced up at his brother, "And just when were you going to tell me that you made me join an orgy?" Razor growled as he glared at Gin with a twitch in his left eye.

"Whoa there little Razorback, this isn't an orgy, though I wish it were some days, and you wanted to join on your own before you even knew I was here." Gin shot back as his brother rubbed his head.

"And when the hell was this an orgy?" Kurumu demanded of the blonde as he glared at her too.

"Well there isn't any other way to describe this situation; there's Moka-san who sucks Tsukune's neck, you shoving him in your bigger than should be natural boobs, my perverted brother who's taking panty shots of all of the female student population, and now I find out that Yukari-san wants a three-way with the first two. How else are going to explain this club of ours? I'm just glad Mizore-chan isn't included in this weirdness." Razor growled as he turned relieved eyes to the yuki-onna.

Kurumu stifled a laugh as she turned her own eyes on Mizore.

"You didn't tell him, did you snow skank?"

"Shut up Boobzilla." Mizore frowned as Razor glanced between the two.

"Didn't tell me what? Oh please tell me it isn't true." Razor moaned as he rubbed his head; he swore he was getting an aneurysm.

"Oh yeah, this little snow girl has been stalking Tsukune for over two years. Not to mention she's popped up in the weirdest places; air vents, closets, under desks, his own room over summer vaca, we have no clue how she does it." Kurumu smiled as Mizore felt she wanted to disappear.

'_Oh great…now Razor-kun is going to think I'm a freak. I really wonder if murdering Kurumu is really __all__ that bad._'

"I see…but I guess I can't be too surprised." Razor shrugged.

That wasn't answer she was expecting, nor any of the others for that matter.

"You're not weirded out by this Bro?" Gin inquired as Razor shook his head.

"Not really; since the yuki-onna are an endangered species, I can see why Mizore would be how she is. For them, finding a mate and having lots of kids is the only way to make sure their kind doesn't disappear from the face of the earth, what with their limited fertility and all. Even if the method includes stalking and well…I won't go into further details." Razor smiled.

"So you're okay with the fact she's a stalker?" Kurumu asked suspiciously of Razor.

"Not so much okay as understanding. Hell, even at one point my species needed to do the same thing, though without the stalking mind you." Razor laughed as he turned understanding eyes to Mizore, "It's not something many take the time to understand. Real shame since the yuki-onna themselves are an exceptional species, really special, though some may not realize it." He winked, making Mizore blush lightly.

Razor then hefted himself out of his seat.

"I better get back to my room, it's getting late."

Kurumu though wasn't ready to let him leave.

"Hold it right there buddy boy. You better tell us what you are right now before I force it out of you." She said as she got in his face.

"Tell you what I am? Uh no, I think I'll just keep that info to myself since it's, oh I don't know, private?" Razor frowned as he tried to move around the succubus.

"No way, I think it's about time you told us." Kurumu pushed as she exposed her long sharp nails.

"I barely know you guys, excluding Gin, so why should I tell you?" Razor argued as he unconsciously unsheathed his own.

"You know what we are, Gin knows what you are, but we're left in the dark! So tell us, what the hell are you?"

"Perhaps you succubi need to learn to respect another's privacy." Razor sneered as he once again tried to get around Kurumu.

"Oh no you don't!" She frowned as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey, hands off Boobs for Brains!" Razor snarled as he tried to make Kurumu let go.

As the two wrestled a bit, Razor accidently stepped on a pencil on the floor, loosing his balance. Unfortunately, he took Kurumu with him and…well…

"Ah! Get out of there you pervert!" Kurumu wailed as Razor scrambled to get his face out of Kurumu's bust.

"Gah! Somebody get me some disinfectant or something!" Razor shouted as he pushed himself away from Kurumu, furiously swatting at his own cheeks.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Kurumu shrieked as Razor started rubbing his face with a wet nap that Gin had given him.

"You've put Tsukune in there, so who knows what else you've put in there, you damn harpy." Razor frowned as he tossed the wet wipe away.

"Why you!" Kurumu screamed as she made to slash at Kurumu.

But Razor leapt over her head, grabbed his school bag and sprinted for the doorway.

"I would love to continue this ruckus, but I need to go. We still have school you know, so perhaps we can continue this over the weekend?" Razor smiled playfully as he slid out the door.

"Wait a minute you!" Kurumu demanded as he shut the door.

But Razor had decided to take a "shortcut," otherwise known as jumping from a window on the second floor. He landed easily, not feeling any pain from his jump.

"I better be careful, that succubus is just too damn persistent." Razor noted aloud to himself as he made his way to the boys' dorms.

After finishing his homework, eating dinner, and showering to rid himself of Kurumu's "cooties" as he dubbed them, Razor pulled out a piece of paper, and started to write.

_Dear Yukiko_

_Today went pretty bad, but I'll survive. First day with my new club went…okay. But I hate to say that some of my new friends are weirder than I thought. Gin is worse now than when we were kids, but I suppose he wouldn't be Gin if he weren't, I guess. Though I also like to note that one of new friends, Mizore Shirayuki, is certainly nice. She hasn't made fun of me for how I act, which is a relief, considering I'm a quote-unquote feminist, thanks to Mom. But this school year isn't going to be easy, but I'm a survivor, so I think I'll be okay. How's everything on your end? I hope to hear from you soon, I miss you deeply. Well, I better stop here before I write an essay. Hope you're well, and try to keep your chin up._

_Love,_

_Razor Miyamoto_

"There, that should do it." Razor smiled as he slipped the letter into an envelope.

After placing it somewhere secure, Razor curled up in his futon, ready to go to sleep. But as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts drifted to his aquaphobia.

'_I really hate this, I'm supposed to be able to swim like the rest of my kind. Thanks to Saizou I almost died, but it wouldn't have happened if I could just get over this damned fear! It's just water!_'

Razor growled angrily a moment before closing his eyes, calming himself before he did something dumb.

"I guess it can't really be helped. Maybe if I try to learn to get over it…"

But the blonde just shook his head.

"No. I have to face facts, I'm a coward. Even if I try to overcome this by myself, there's no way I can get in the pool again to attempt it. I'd probably just freeze up and…"

He groaned disappointedly as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Just forget it Razor. Got to sleep and forget about it."

Soon he drifted off to sleep, hoping that the following days would be easier. But as this is Youkai Academy, we know it never does get easier, don't we?

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: There! Sorry for the wait you guys, but what with my full-time job, my youngest brother taking over the computer, and writer's block coming in at the most damn inconvenient times, it's difficult to write. But I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And just as a little spoiler, Razor's true form will be revealed in one or two more chaps. Hope you guys look forward to it. Bye for now.<p> 


	7. Ririko's Wrath and Razor's Fury

Chapter 7: Ririko's Wrath and Razor's Fury

The next two weeks went by in relative silence. Razor wisely decided to stick with at least one of the group whenever Saizou was around, since the blonde still felt he could be in danger after the orc had nearly drowned him. Now another day is about to start for Razor…but it ain't going to be pretty.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Razor groaned as he sat up in his futon.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the analog clock on the wall: his first class started in ten minutes!

"Ah shit!" He panicked as he kicked off his comforter.

Razor scrambled around for his uniform and schoolbag, barely managing to slam down a can of iced coffee on his way out of his window. Once he hit the ground, Razor put the pedal to the medal as he sped off toward school.

'_I can't be late! I don't want to find out the consequences!_'

Meanwhile, with the others…

"Where do you think Razor-kun is?" Mizore inquired of the others as they waited for class to start.

"Don't know…maybe he slept in? Gin-sempai did pile a bit of work on him for the newspaper." Tsukune commented as he shrugged.

"Only because he was too busy with that damn camera of his to do the actual work." Kurumu snorted as she stretched her arms over her head.

"But still, you'd think Razor-kun would be here before any of us, despite that desu." Yukari said as she fiddled with her wand.

"I'm sure he'll be coming through the do…window?" Moka said, but how she ended her sentence puzzled them.

Razor was indeed at the window, looking at them all with tired eyes. Everyone in class soon turned to look outside, surprised to see, not a bird, but a very disgruntled Razor Miyamoto rapping on the window impatiently.

"Is someone going to let me in? Sometime today maybe?" He frowned.

Mizore quickly undid the latch on the window, allowing Razor to slip in with ease.

"Thanks Mizore-chan."

Before anymore could be said about how he'd gotten in, Nekonome-sensei walked into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all remembered to do your…"

Razor already had his homework pulled out of his schoolbag, neat and tidy for his dear teacher's inspection.

"Nya, how wonderful to see that at least one of you in this class takes their studies seriously." She meowed as Razor shrugged.

"Just trying to be an example, Nekonome-sensei." He grinned.

"Teacher's pet." Saizou sneered as Razor just ignored him.

Mizore glared at the orc a moment before Razor winked at her.

"Forget him; he's just jealous because he's a moron." He whispered at her.

The yuki-onna smiled at him, giggling at what he said. It seemed today wouldn't go so bad, at least Razor thought so.

'_She's really cute when she laughs. I should get her to do that more often._' He thought fondly.

The day, however, took a bad turn in Math class. Ririko had expressed an interest in Razor since he seemed quite adept at solving all of her math equations. Mizore thought the lamia may have wished for him to fail at least once, as an excuse to "tutor" him.

'_Some of these teachers are just plain weird._' Mizore thought as Ririko put up a complicated problem on the blackboard.

"Now then, who can solve this for me?"

Mizore stayed silent as usual, but then her ears caught a soft snore next to her. She turned her eyes to see Razor, probably the only one other than Yukari to be able to understand anything math related, was out like a light. He had his arm bent, elbow on the desk, holding his chin in his left hand, completely asleep.

'_I guess he stayed up late doing Gin's work, poor Razor-kun._'

"Miyamoto-san, can you please do the problem on the board for us?" Ririko-sensei inquired.

Razor woke up in an instant, snorting a bit as he realized he was in class.

"Sure…no problem." He yawned as he got out of his seat sluggishly.

Razor went to the blackboard, scanned the problem, and with a quick and surprisingly steady hand, he solved it…or so he thought.

"Very good Miyamoto-san, only…that isn't the right formula."

That bolted Razor awake.

"Oh, sorry Ririko-sensei, guess I got it mixed up. Won't happen again." He smiled nervously as the lamia smiled at him.

"Oh no, I'll be seeing you after school today Miyamoto-san. We need to ensure that you keep up with your studies." She smirked as Razor gulped.

"But, but I have the Newspaper Club after school, Ririko-sensei. Perhaps you could reconsider, I mean I just made one little error." Razor tried to reason, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"You _will_ be here after school Miyamoto-san. I'm going to make sure that you don't slack off again."

Razor turned worried eyes to his friends, mouthing the words "should I worry?" as he returned to his seat.

"You should worry, Ririko-sensei has a unique way of tutoring students." Tsukune warned as Razor gulped again.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" He whimpered as Tsukune laughed nervously.

"In a way…" Tsukune answered back.

Razor's head hit his desk, Mizore feeling sorry for him.

"My life is officially ruined I think. And I really don't want to know what Ririko-sensei has planned for me." He groaned as he turned tired eyes to Mizore.

She just gave him a small smile and touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

Razor barely managed to return her smile, thinking that he felt a wee bit better after talking to her.

'_Mizore-chan's right, I'm sure I'll be fine. What could possibly happen?_'

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

"Ririko-sensei, I'm here." Razor called into the empty classroom.

He noticed that the lights were out, and that there were skulls with candles lit throughout the whole room. Razor took an uneasy step inside, senses going on high alert as he tried to find the lamia.

"Um…Sensei, I'm here." He called out again, his instincts telling him now would be a good time to flee.

Razor took one more good look around the room before smiling.

"Well, guess she's not here, time to hit the Newspaper Club!" He grinned as he turned toward the door.

But before he could grab the knob, the door slammed shut. Razor caught sight of something slithering along the floor before he turned around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. What he saw, well, he had something to say about it…

"Ririko-sensei, what the hell are you wearing? Don't you have any decency?" He spazzed, covering his eyes with one hand as he tried to use the other to find the knob to the door.

Ririko just smiled as she came near him, placing a fingertip on his collarbone.

"This is just a means to motivate you my dear boy, now…"

Razor squeaked as he peeked through his fingers, only to see his sensei holding a whip.

"You and I have a bit of studying to do." Ririko crooned as she scratched him under his chin.

But Razor had other plans.

"Oh believe me Sensei, I'd love to study with you…but…" He grinned slyly, hand reaching over to a nearby skull that held one of the candles.

"Yes my dear little student?" She cooed at him as he grasped his weapon.

She shrieked as he shoved her back, throwing the skull at her, the flame catching her arm. Razor took that moment to leap over the lamia, eyes catching the air vent.

'_When you're in a situation like this…_' He thought as he jumped onto a desk, using a claw to unscrew the covering.

"You won't be escaping me Miyamoto-san!" Ririko roared as she caught sight of Razor disappearing into the vent.

Once he was inside, Razor had one small problem…

'_Which way to the Newspaper Club?_' He thought desperately as he frantically started to move, intending to get as far away from Ririko as he could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others were discussing what might be happening to their friend at that moment, working on the newspaper without him.<p>

"I bet she's using a whip on him right now, and he's crying his eyes out at the pain." Kurumu smirked, thinking he deserved his punishment, after the last few times he'd insulted her.

"Or worse, she's using her tail on him." Tsukune shivered as Moka nodded in agreement.

"Knowing my brother, he'll figure a way out of this mess." Gin smiled.

"You do realize it's your fault he's in trouble, right?" Mizore said flatly, not looking up from her work.

Gin laughed uneasily as he returned to work. But soon enough, they heard a banging sound overhead, along with a soft string of curses, coming out of the air vent.

"What the…?" Kurumu inquired as they saw the vent covering shaking a bit.

They moved away as it shook violently for another moment, then Razor's upper body popped out, staring at them all desperately.

"Please help me! Ririko-sensei's trying to molest me!" He shouted at them as he tried to get himself out of the vent.

"Well, that isn't anything new." Kurumu laughed as Razor still struggled to get himself free.

"Hold on Razor, I'll get you out." Gin smiled as he grabbed his brother's hands.

"Just hurry up, the blood's rushing to my head." Razor frowned as Gin started to tug.

After a few good pulls, Razor got out…only to land on Gin in the process.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Bro." Razor groaned as he leapt off the lycan.

"No problem." Gin groaned as well, picking himself off the floor.

Once Razor was back on his feet, he started to push desks and chairs against the door to the classroom, muttering frantically under his breath.

"Um…Razor-san, what are you doing desu?" Yukari inquired as he started to push Nekonome's desk against the door as well. (I assume that Nekonome's classroom is used for the club, so that's why the desk is there.)

"I'm blocking the door, so Ririko-sensei can't get me." He smiled as he took a moment to look over his work, "And now that I look, I don't think she's getting me today!" He smirked as he leaned against the barricade.

"But…she's a lamia, I think her tail will be more than enough to break that down desu." Yukari stated.

Razor's eyes went wide.

"Did you say…she's a lamia?" He choked out.

"Yes, and she uses her tail to force info into your head. It's got this weird flower like thing at the end that opens up and…" Tsukune started to explain, but Razor stopped him.

"Okay, let me get this straight…Ririko-sensei is going to try and rape my head?" He asked shakily.

"Um…I guess you can put it that way." Kurumu shrugged as Razor started to sweat bullets.

"Well that settles it, I'm getting the hell out of here!" He shouted as he ran for the windows.

But his feet were frozen in place.

"What, Mizore-chan, let me go!" He demanded as he tried to free himself.

"No…I thought you were braver than this." Mizore frowned.

"Well if it was another student I'd have no problem, but firstly, Ririko-sensei is…well my sensei, and secondly, I don't want to have my head raped! Plus I can't even hit a girl, much less a woman; my mother taught me to never raise a hand to a lady!" He shouted as he tried to pull his legs free.

"Razor-kun, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Moka tried to reason as he pulled desperately at his own legs to get them out of the ice.

But then…

"Oh Miyamoto-san, are you in there?" Ririko-sensei called from behind the door.

That's just what Razor didn't need to hear.

"AAAH! I'm out of here!"

Everyone gasped as Razor curled his fingers, but he didn't unsheathe his claws. Instead his hands turned into ice claws like Mizore's!

"What the!" Kurumu gaped as Razor used his ice claws to shatter the ice around his feet.

"Ha! Freedom!" He cheered before he charged the nearest window.

Just when they thought he'd just jump through the glass, he opened his mouth and fired an icy blast that shattered the window!

'_Too easy._' Razor thought smugly as he leapt through the broken window, leaving his friends behind.

They raced over to the window, barely catching sight of him speeding away from campus on all fours.

"How did he…?" Tsukune asked unsurely as his mind took a moment to process what he'd seen; Razor had used ice claws just like Mizore's!

"Is it possible…?" Moka continued, still unable to believe her eyes.

"That he's a male of Mizore's species desu?" Yukari wondered.

"He isn't." Mizore stated bluntly.

"And how would you know?" Kurumu demanded of her.

"I've been around a few males of my kind, and Razor is nothing like them. And last I checked; I don't chase rats, eat birds, purr, or anything that he does. I admit though, the fact he had ice claws like me…almost convinced me otherwise." Mizore explained.

"You saw him eat a bird?" Tsukune winced as the mental image popped into his head.

"He made promise not to tell."

They all turned to Gin with curious eyes.

"I'm still not telling you what he is." Gin laughed as he looked toward the direction his brother had taken in his escape, "But I got to say, once my brother makes up his mind, he won't quit. And that includes running away from teachers apparently." He chuckled.

"Shouldn't we be going after him? Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into off-campus." Moka asked worriedly.

"I think you're right; while my brother is mostly known for being smart in most situations, he can be pretty dumb once he's been spooked."

"Spooked? What do you mean 'spooked,' last I checked, your brother wasn't a horse, Gin." Kurumu remarked.

"I know that Kurumu…but the thing is, when my brother is scared out of his wits, he does one of two things. Either he attacks the source of his fear blindly, which normally results with someone ending up with a few nasty cuts, or he runs as far away as he can until he settles down and his mind catches up with him. Once that happens, he's fine." Gin explained.

"Then we have to go after him!" Moka exclaimed.

"Why should we? I'm sure the moron will come back here once he's calmed down." Kurumu smiled.

"But haven't you noticed that it's too quiet here? Ririko-sensei must have heard Razor-kun in here a second ago, and she must have heard him break the window. Don't you think she would have charged in here to take him back for tutoring?" Moka pointed out.

"Now that you mention it…" Tsukune said as he realized that the vampire was right.

"You're right Moka! If she didn't come in here, then maybe she…" Yukari added as she turned her eyes to the broken window.

"She went after him." Mizore stated as she turned to leave the room.

"Wait for us!" Kurumu shouted as she followed the yuki-onna.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Razor…<p>

'_Got to get away! Can't let her get me! No way am I letting that scaly serpent Ririko get me!_' He thought desperately as he went further into the forest.

Once he was far out of sight from the academy, Razor collapsed against a tree, drawing in deep breaths for his starving lungs.

"Oh man…can't remember the last time I ran that fast. I must have lost her for sure, so now all that's left is to wait for nightfall, go back to my room, and hopefully this will all blow over." He smiled as he allowed himself to relax.

However, his nose started to twitch as an unwelcome smell entered his nostrils.

'_Oh shit!_' He panicked, trying to run.

But he was exhausted, and couldn't escape Ririko's coils.

"Now then my dear Miyamoto-san, it's time for me to tutor you properly." Ririko smiled as she opened her tail.

"W-w-w-wait a second Ririko-sensei! Isn't there anything I could do to make you change your mind? Grade your papers? Clean your classroom the rest of the school year? Shiatsu massage?" Razor offered pathetically as he tried to keep her tail well away from his head, arms struggling with the persistent appendage.

"Now be a good boy and stop struggling, I promise it won't hurt." She cooed as she tightened her coils.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Razor screamed at the top of his lungs.

Just as the lamia's tail was starting to close on his skull, Ririko found her lower half frozen in place.

"What!" She shouted indignantly.

Razor soon wiggled himself free, but he was still too tired to flee. But someone was already helping him with that as she grabbed his arms and flew off with him.

"You might want to consider losing a few pounds Jerk." Kurumu taunted as she got them away from the lamia.

"Pardon me Succubus, but I'm a healthy weight for someone my height and age thanks!" He snarled back.

"Whatever."

Kurumu all but dropped Razor in front of the others, with him barely landing on his feet in front of Mizore. He turned grateful eyes to her, and smiled so wide he thought his face was going to be stuck that way.

"Thank you." He breathed at her, clearly happy to see her; after all, who else could have frozen that freaky lamia in place?

Speaking of which…

"Come back here!" She shrieked as she broke free of the ice.

"Yipe!" Razor squeaked as he went behind a tree, clearly trying to hide.

'_Is he really that scared? I would have thought he'd be braver than this, after all his talk of being born from a family of martial artists._' Thought Mizore as she prepared her ice claws.

"I won't let you stand in my way of educating those who need it!" Ririko shouted as she charged, well slithered, toward them, intending to get her coils on Razor.

"Not today scaly!" Kurumu yelled as she charged forward, unleashing her sharp nails.

"You keep your mitts off my little bro!" Gin howled angrily as he transformed.

"Yeah!" Yukari shouted as she brandished her wand threateningly.

Moka turned to Tsukune, a determined look in her eye.

"Tsukune, we need to get Razor out of here, the others can only hold her off for so long before she comes for him; you know better than anyone how horrible it is to have her tail on your head." Moka stated as she walked over to the blonde, who had his arms over his head, shivering like a leaf.

Razor was too scared to move, only peeking up at Moka and Tsukune as they came near him.

"Razor-kun, we need to get you out of here, while Ririko-sensei's distracted." Moka told him as she took hold of his arm.

"But what of my brother, and the others?" He asked concernedly, temporarily coming out of his frightened shell.

"They'll be fine, we just need to get you away from here." Moka reassured as she pulled him to his feet.

"But…" He hesitated, looking in the direction of his brother, who was currently in the coils of the lamia.

"Do you really want to stay here and let this freaky teacher molest your head like a bad hentai?" Kurumu commented as she tried to help Gin.

"Good point, I'm out!" Razor shouted as he sped off, "Feet don't fail me now!"

Moka and Tsukune went after him, surprised he could find the energy to run after just a few minutes.

"Razor-san, wait up!" Tsukune called after him, unable to believe he could put so much distance between them in just a few strides.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me!" Ririko smiled as she abandoned the others, slithering after the three who were trying to get away.

"Aw crap!" Tsukune panicked as Ririko was catching up.

But the crazed teacher found herself frozen in place once more, giving them a brief sense of relief. She then turned on Mizore, who was smirking at her work.

"Oh you little wench, I'm going to make sure you never get in my way again!" She screamed as she broke free.

Before Mizore could say anything, she was soon in the coils, being squeezed to the point she felt her ribs starting to crack.

"I'm going to make sure you die slowly, you worthless little snow brat." She hissed menacingly.

Mizore struggled to free herself, but to no avail, and the pain was making it impossible to use her ice powers.

"You let her go desu!" Yukari demanded as she summoned several basins, aiming them at the lamia.

"Useless!" Ririko laughed as she knocked them aside, clearly amused by the young witch's attempt.

"You won't be laughing as I cut you to pieces, scaly!" Kurumu roared, taking flight and diving for the lamia.

But Ririko just tightened her coils, causing Mizore to cough up some blue blood.

"You really want to try and attack me, while I have one of your friends hostage?" She cackled.

Kurumu pulled away, angry that the serpent had used such a dirty trick. Honestly, she could have cared less for Mizore, but she knew that even she couldn't stand to see the little snow freak die; and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Mizore had grown on her some, just a little.

"Good, now where was I?" Ririko cooed as she tightened her hold on Mizore.

Mizore then felt her left forearm starting to snap under the stress, making her scream out in agony.

"AAAHHH!"

That sound, the sound of her pain, her suffering, that made Razor stop in his tracks. He turned around, eyes taking in the sight of Mizore being squeezed slowly to death.

"Mizore-chan! We have to go back and help her!" Razor shouted at Moka and Tsukune, starting to go back.

"But Ririko-sensei will just go after you!" Tsukune stated as he tried to hold the blonde back.

"I don't care about that anymore, I'm not abandoning her!"

He pushed Tsukune aside, hitting the ground on all fours as he went straight for Ririko. Razor bared his fangs, claws digging into the dirt as he had one thought on his mind.

'_No one hurts Mizore-chan on my watch!_'

Ririko was too distracted to even notice Razor coming at her.

"You have anything you want to say before I kill you?" She smirked.

"What're we going to do? She'll kill Mizore if we try anything desu." Yukari worried.

"Don't worry, we'll get her…" Gin started, but he stopped as he saw his brother barrel toward the lamia, "Razor? The hell is he doing?"

Razor took a flying leap, landing onto the coils before ripping into the scaly flesh with his teeth.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Ririko demanded as Razor snarled around a hunk of the flesh in his mouth.

He said nothing as he tore into the scales with his claws, making it clear that he wasn't going to let up until the lamia let go of Mizore. And Mizore took notice of his eyes, his pupils now only narrow slits as he bit into the coil near her head.

'_He definitely has to be some sort of cat, those eyes are certainly cat-like._'

"Release me!" Ririko shouted as she tried to grab him.

But Razor just leapt over her head, landed behind her, and immediately latched onto her back, digging his claws into her hips, and sinking his teeth into her right shoulder.

"Ow, oh you'll pay for that!" Ririko snarled at him as she let Mizore go, intending to get him instead.

Once she hit the ground, Razor immediately put himself between his friend and the lamia, growling menacingly at Ririko as he licked the blood from his lips.

"You want me? Come and get me Sensei." He snarled as he eyed her angrily, clearly pissed she had gone and hurt Mizore when she had nothing to do with their situation.

"Gladly!" She smiled, slithering toward him.

But he just charged forward, dodging her tail as she attempted to get him in her coils again. As she opened her tail, he merely leapt to the side before sinking his teeth into the appendage.

"Yeow! Release me!"

But Razor just tightened the hold of his teeth, not flinching even as she started to thrash around, slamming him into the ground repeatedly.

"You damn mutt, why aren't you doing anything? Can't you see he's getting beaten!" Kurumu snarled at him; she couldn't believe he was just letting his brother be beat to a bloody pulp!

But the werewolf just shook his head, pointing at the scene with a claw.

"I don't think there's anything I can do, not with Ririko-sensei thrashing around like that. I might hit him by mistake…besides, it's his blood that's making him do this." He muttered, wincing as Razor was slammed into the ground bodily, swearing he heard something break.

"His blood? What do you mean his blood is making him do this desu?" Yukari demanded as Razor wrapped his body around the lamia's tail.

"I can't give you all the details, but something in his blood compels him to protect yuki-onna like Mizore. All I can say is that that's making him fight despite his earlier fear."

Mizore had managed to walk over to them, catching the last bit of Gin's words.

'_His blood makes him protect yuki-onna like me? How can that be?_'

"But what if his blood gets him killed? Then what'll we do?" Kurumu snapped at him, tugging on his ear harshly.

"OW! Unless you get Inner Moka out, I can't see how we're going to help." Gin growled as he continued to watch his brother get slammed into the ground like a ragdoll, "Besides, like I said, once Razor starts something, you can't make him quit."

"But you know I can't just pull off the rosary." Tsukune moaned.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Gin snarled at him.

But fate had a twisted sense of humor as Ririko tossed Razor their way, the blonde finally losing his grip. He came straight at Tsukune, the human barely getting out of the way, his hand catching hold of Moka's rosary. Razor flew past them, his back hitting a tree severely, sliding down the bark before hitting the ground, splayed out like a wounded dog.

( Cue Kou-chan! )

"When the rosary around her chest is removed, Moka's true self is released, as well as all of her true strength and power chu!" Squeaked the bat.

Despite his injured state, Razor barely lifted his head from the ground, watching as the sky turned blood-red. He then looked over to the group, catching sight of Inner Moka in all of her glory.

'_So that's an S-Class monster, a real vampire. I can see and feel why they're so strong, such powerful demonic energy. Father was right when he said to watch myself and bow my head._' "Now that damn snake will get what's coming to her." He coughed, wisely choosing to stay down for the moment.

"**So it's you again? I thought we made it clear that you should know you're place."** Inner Moka smirked as she approached the lamia.

"I don't care what you say, and I could care less about the fact that you're an S-Class vampire. No one gets in the way of my teaching those who need it!"

"**Some just never seem to learn."**

"Prepare yourself!" Ririko shouted as she made to wrap herself around the vampire.

But the vampire merely leapt aside before showing Ririko who was boss.

"**Know your place!"**

Razor winced as he saw the vampire kick the lamia forcibly in the face, glad it was Ririko and not him.

'_Yup, better to stay down and hope she doesn't decide to beat me next._' He thought tiredly.

"**Now maybe you'll remember your place in this world. I'd prefer if I didn't have to teach you this lesson again."**

"Y-yes, thank you for this lesson, it was very informative." Ririko mumbled weakly.

( Cue Kou-chan! )

"This fight took only 20 seconds, chu!"

The vampire then turned to look at the group, catching sight of Razor still down on the ground, having not moved an inch since the fight had started. She moved toward him, the others stepping aside as she came over to look at him, her blood red eyes freezing him in place.

"P-please forgive my weakness, I thought I could handle her on my own…but I let my anger cloud my judgment, and I ended up being beaten so easily by that worthless snake." Razor coughed out, barely able to lift his head off the ground again, looking up at the vampire pleadingly.

Inner Moka knelt down at his level, placing two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"**So…you're the reason I was brought out to face that moronic Ririko once more?"** She frowned at him, her touch making Razor gulp nervously.

"Yes, please forgive me, if I had just beaten her down, I wouldn't have had to waste your time Moka-sama." He admitted, licking his lips unsurely.

He squeaked out fearfully as she forced him to his knees, looking him right in the eye.

"**What did you call me?"**

"Moka-sama…one such as you deserves only the highest form of respect. A lowly weakling like me, one born of some of the weakest monsters in this world, should only address you as such. It is only fitting for you, an S-Class, a great and regal vampire; I should consider myself lucky to even be in your presence." He mumbled, praying to whatever gods that were listening that she'd go easy on him.

But the vampire merely smirked at him, patting his head as she stood back up in all of her glory.

"**I'm not one for groveling, but you certainly do it well. And I admit that I'm a bit pleased at the fact that you recognize your own weakness when compared to me, and that you bow your head to one who is clearly stronger than you."** She smiled as Razor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Moka-sama. You are truly an S-Class, your skills in battle can attest to that." Razor commented, but he stopped when Inner Moka grabbed his throat.

"**Don't start kissing up to me, not unless you want me to remind you of your place."**

"Never, lest humans come and skin me alive." He choked out.

The vampire released his throat, walking over to Tsukune with a small smile.

"**It seems he is a fairly good ally to keep around. Make sure he stays out of trouble Tsukune."** Inner Moka stated as she took hold of the rosary.

"Uh, right, sure Moka." He smiled nervously as the vampire replaced the rosary.

As Moka changed back, landing on Tsukune's shoulder, Gin helped Razor to his feet, checking his injuries carefully.

"You gonna be okay Bro? You really took a beating." Gin stated as Razor barely managed to steady himself.

"I'll be fine Brother, just a bit bruised and battered, but I'll be fine in half a day with a little rest." Razor grinned as he wiped away some of his blood from his lips with the back of his hand, "And remind me to watch myself the next time Moka's real self is unleashed." He laughed softly.

He then turned his eyes to the others, wincing as Kurumu was giving him a critical eye.

"What happened there Bouzo? I thought you said you came from a long line of martial artists." She smirked.

Razor rubbed his neck nervously as he stared at them all awkwardly.

"Well, the truth is…I kind of fibbed about that." He chuckled nervously.

"You "kind of" fibbed?" Kurumu frowned, using air quotes.

"Okay I lied, but I had to." He growled at the succubus.

"Had to?" Mizore asked as she held her arm gingerly.

"The truth is I'm actually a fairly weak type of monster, which I'm still not going to tell you," He explained, looking at Kurumu with a determined eye, "anyway, my father told me that it's better for me to fake being strong and hope others will leave me alone, rather than risk letting myself be killed by other more powerful monsters."

"But…you managed to toss Gin over your shoulder the first day!" Tsukune exclaimed as Moka woke up, immediately latching onto his neck, sipping his blood contently, "Gah!"

"What can I say, this big lug is dumber than a boar with no brain once you get him mad enough." Razor smirked as he patted Gin's furry head.

"Yeah…hey! But yeah, I had to go along with it, it was the only way to guarantee he wasn't picked on when we were in elementary. " Gin smiled as Razor chuckled at him.

"I'm just glad you remembered our promise. And get over it Bro, you have to admit you're not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

The werewolf just growled angrily at him a moment before Razor started to walk back to Youkai.

"Wait a minute Razor-kun." Mizore called after him.

He looked at her with soft eyes, glad to see she was fine despite what Ririko had done to her.

"Gin said your blood compels you to protect yuki-onna. What did he mean by that?" She inquired, curious about this odd little…thing about him.

Razor just leaned against a tree, grinning at her charmingly.

"Let's just put it this way Mizore-chan. My family and yours have a bit of a history together, that's all I can tell you for now." He winked, wincing as he cracked his back, "I think I'm going to need a chiropractor, my back's really messed up right now." He sighed, trying to fix his spine.

"Here Bro, let me just…" Gin smiled, switching back to his human guise.

They all squirmed as Gin balled up his fist and slammed it near the base of Razor's spine.

"Yeow!" Razor screamed, rubbing his back furiously, "A little warning next time Gin?" He snarled at his brother.

"But it helped, didn't it?" Gin smirked as Razor cracked his neck.

The blonde sighed as he twisted himself, smiling as he found that his back was better now.

"It did actually, thanks Brother." Razor smiled as he bent backwards, until he was in a crab walk position.

"You're pretty flexible, aren't ya?" Yukari commented as Razor shook himself off.

"Yeah, it's something I'm pretty proud of." He smiled as he straightened himself out, making a small content purr in his throat.

They all soon started back for school, Razor staying by Mizore's side.

"Your arm's not broken, right?" He asked, concern in his dark blue orbs.

"No, just a bit sore." She shrugged.

She blushed a little as he touched her arm, with him frowning at a bruise that was starting to form.

"You didn't deserve to get hurt because of me." He muttered.

"I'll live, don't make a big deal out of it."

"I can't help it, I let one of my friends get hurt." He stated.

"You think we're friends?" She smiled as he laughed softly.

"Aren't we?" He grinned, exposing his fangs.

"Uh Razor-kun? Your teeth, your fangs are showing."

"Oh! Sorry." He mumbled, forcing his fangs away.

"So…what did you mean that our families have a history together?" She inquired as he licked at his teeth to make sure his fangs were gone.

"All I can tell you is that that's a story for another day, Mizore-chan." He smirked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Now come on, we have to go, we have to finish the paper and get to bed." He smiled as he took her hand, threading their fingers together.

She just nodded as she let him lead her back, the others smiling at their little show of affection.

"Aw, how cute! Just don't start going at each other like a pair of rabbits now." Kurumu teased.

All she got was a snowball in the face.

"Ah! Snow freak, why I ought to!"

But Razor chuckled as he held up a snowball, rolling it in his palm easily as he smirked at the succubus.

"You really need to learn not to go shooting off your mouth about things you have no idea about, Kurumu-san." He commented as he crushed the snowball with ease.

Nothing more was said as they all got inside, setting to work as soon as they got in their seats.

"Remind me to find the time to fix that window, won't you Brother?" Razor asked as he started to get the papers together.

"Sure thing Bro."

Soon enough, they all retired back to their rooms. But Razor had one thing to do before going to bed…

_Dear Yukiko,_

_Things got a bit crazy here at school. Don't worry when I tell you I ended up in a bit of a fight with a teacher. Now before you ask, no, I didn't misbehave in class. It's a bit complicated, so I can't give you too many details. Anyhow, my blood acted up since I had to defend Mizore-chan, the snow woman I told you about. I have a feeling I'll soon be letting my friends know what I really am…but I'm also wondering if letting them know would actually be so bad? You know how I've always been self-conscious about what kind of monster I am. Well, better not dwell on it anymore, not unless I want to give myself a headache. I promise to call soon, hope you're doing all right._

_Love,_

_Razor Miyamoto_

Satisfied with his latest letter, Razor curled up tight in his sheets, closing his heavy eyes at last. But one little thought bugged him before he drifted off to dream…

'_When and if I ever let them know what I am…will they accept me for who I really am? And what about Mizore-chan? Will she accept me? I mean our two species have a history together…but will she accept me without hesitation? It has been a few centuries, but maybe my blood was right to react, where she's concerned. It seems the promise hasn't died…_' "But that's no guarantee of acceptance." He mumbled tiredly.

Clearing his mind of his troubling thoughts, Razor finally dozed off, hoping that this would be the last time he'd have to fight a teacher. But of course…you know how this series goes.

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: Yeesh, this is a bit more than the last chap, but it should make everyone happy. Sorry to report, but due to technical difficulties, I won't be able to update as often. And good news for all of you that have been guessing what Razor is, next chap we finally get to see what he really is! The answer may surprise you :) Until then, I bid you all good night!<p> 


	8. He's a What?

Before we start, I have something to say to someone named Batman, who reviewed recently. One, I'm a girl, so I'm not a fanboy who wants to date Mizore. Two, there's a reason Razor is named so, quite a funny story in the next chap of the fanfic. And three, do me a favor: don't make assumptions about someone when you just read the first chapter! I know this story didn't start out well, but give me a break!

Anyway, the rest of you who are more supportive of this story, please enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 8: He's a What?

A few days after Ririko had tried to get her tail on Razor, Mizore was asleep in her room, enjoying a dreamless slumber. Unknown to her, her window slid open ever so silently, something slipping in without a sound. Paws quickly covered the distance between the creature and the counter in Mizore's kitchen, ears tuned in to her breathing. It very quietly leapt with ease, dropping a folded note soundlessly before swiftly leaping back to the floor, and with the most cautious of steps, made its way back to the window, leaving her room before she awoke. Unfortunately, it left something behind that it shouldn't have as it accidently kicked the window on its way out.

"Wha…? I could have sworn that I closed the window before I went to sleep." Mizore mumbled sleepily as she got up to close it.

Just as she was shutting it, she then noticed something on the windowsill.

"What in the world?" She muttered as she picked it up, examining it curiously.

It was a piece of fur, brown in color, and it was soft to the touch, almost with a silken texture as she rubbed it between her fingertips.

"Was someone in here?" She inquired to herself.

But she let it be as she decided not to dwell on it; if she found the culprit, she'd make them pay. As she was going to the fridge to find something to eat, she saw the note on the counter, left there with nothing to show who had been there, not even paw prints.

"What?"

Mizore picked it up cautiously, unfolding it carefully before skimming the contents.

_Mizore-chan, meet me outside :)_

_A friend_

"Who could have written this?"

She quickly got herself ready and practically trotted out the dorms, wondering who could be waiting for her so early in the morning.

'_And maybe figure out how they snuck into my room without a sound._'

As she walked out of the building, there was Razor, leaning against a tree, humming softly.

"There you are, I was starting to think I'd have to drag you to school." He joked.

"Razor-kun, it was you? But how?" She inquired.

The boy just smiled smugly at her, a playful twinkle in his eye.

"I have my ways…and let's leave it at that." He replied smoothly.

Mizore pouted as she prepared her ice claws, not liking his shifty answer.

"And you said you weren't like Gin, and I believed you. I don't know what else you did while I was asleep, but I'm not letting you get away with this." She frowned as she pressed one claw to his throat, the blonde gulping slowly as he tried to stay calm.

"Easy now, I just wanted to drop off that note, nothing more. If my brother could do the same thing I can, I don't doubt he'd do something immoral. But I swear on my honor that I'd never do anything to dishonor you or any woman." Razor explained as he gently took hold of her claws, pulling them away as he looked at her with a sincere look in his eyes.

Mizore glared back at him, but he just smiled in an understanding manner, stepping away from her before he just sighed, eyes turning to the boys' dorms.

"Hard to believe me when I'm related to that moron, I get it. After all, with his rep with the ladies…" He shrugged.

He then exposed his normal claws, running the tip of one down the bark of a nearby tree.

"I often wonder if perhaps it would have been better if we hadn't adopted each other as brothers…maybe then I wouldn't be struggling to convince you that I'm nothing like my womanizing, sex minded photographer friend of mine." He chuckled at her, eyes holding a lonely gleam.

Mizore believed him; he had a point, when others found out he was brothers with Gin, blood related or not, most assumed he was like the werewolf: only after one thing, what boys were almost always after.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I mean you two aren't really related."

Razor just smiled, sheathing his claws again.

"It's fine, some often go the route of, "the apple never falls far from the tree," in these sort of situations, even though Gin and I are siblings." He laughed.

"Still, it must get annoying, having people make calls on what you're like before they get to know you."

"Frustrating's more like it…but such is life. So, shall we get going?"

"Wait a minute, why did you want to meet me this morning?"

Razor grinned, staring at her with warm eyes.

"I didn't think you should be alone in the morning, if I could help it."

"Why do you even care?"

"Shouldn't I worry over a friend?" He inquired, tilting his head curiously.

She had to admit he looked cute doing that, but still, why would he care about her? The weird little snow stalker as everyone called her.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with Gin or something? Or maybe the others? I don't need pity." She frowned at him.

"I don't pity you; I understand what it's like to feel like you have no one you can relate to, to not have someone who understands what you've been through. Hell, even among others like me, I'm the one they shut out!"

"I don't understand, why is it you?" She wondered.

"Amongst my family, I'm accepted and praised for everything I succeed in. But when it comes to others of my kind, those not related to me by blood, most look down on me. Call me a freak or a mistake."

"But why would they…?"

"Because I'm not like them. And when it came to school, my parents thought this blonde hair would give me appeal as someone who claimed to have foreign blood. Didn't work. I was just teased for it, along with my name and how I act." Razor explained, shrugging it off like it didn't matter.

"But you had Gin-sempai, didn't you?"

"While my family lived here yes, I had my brother. But after a certain…incident, we had to move to Siberia, and there I suffered the real pain of loneliness. Isolated because I stood out, different from the humans I had to learn to be like. While my family loved me with all of their hearts, it didn't help I had no one to talk to, someone who could be a friend to me, help me better myself."

"So…you really were alone."

"Yes. Believe me I tried to make friends, but they snubbed me, told me to leave them be, that no one would want anything to do with a weirdo like me. That hurt, but once they started making remarks about my mother…I almost lost it."

"When you said you almost revealed yourself…" She muttered, realizing what he meant.

"Yup, I can take being insulted, no problem…but what they said about my mother…it just set me off, and I wanted to just claw their eyes out."

"When you told me you cared for your family, I didn't expect it to go so deep."

"What can I say, my parents had to deal with quite a bit when they wanted to marry, and when they had me, it got worse. Anyone who's stupid enough to insult my family will have to deal with these." Razor smirked as he formed his ice claws.

Mizore examined them a moment before looking at him.

"Can you at least tell me one thing: are you part snow person?"

Razor chuckled as he forced the ice away from his hands.

"Kurumu-san's wrong, you're smarter than she says." He smiled as he tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"So you are?"

"Yes…I am. My Grandma Nana is a yuki-onna, and her ice powers have been passed down to me and my cousins, diluted as the blood may be."

"So you're a hybrid…but what else are you?"

The blonde just tapped her nose playfully.

"That _moy malen__ʹ__kiy angel sneg_, is something I'll keep to myself for a bit longer." He laughed.

"What the hell does moy mal…whatever you just said, mean?" She asked, wondering if he had insulted her.

"_Moy malen__ʹ__kiy angel sneg_ is Russian for my little snow angel." He all but crooned, playfully pinching her cheek.

"Don't do that, and you speak Russian? Why would you need to know…?" She questioned, though she was blushing some from his translation.

"Siberia's main language is Russian, and since my mother originated from there, she taught it to me. They don't speak Japanese over there, so as they say, 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do,' as the saying goes." He grinned.

"I see, so you know the language pretty well?"

"Yup, had to learn, otherwise there'd have been quite a bit of miscommunication." He laughed.

"I don't doubt it." She laughed.

"Well," Razor grinned as he took her hand, "I think it's time we get going…but before I forget, I have something for you." He stated as he rummaged in his school bag.

He then passed her a simple notebook, a big grin on his face.

"And this is?" She asked suspiciously.

"I noticed that you struggle a bit in Math, so I made you these notes to help."

"I doubt these will help Razor-kun, Yukari failed when she tried to tutor me."

"Let me guess, she used all kinds of complicated words?"

"Yup."

"Then these will be easy to use, I've simplified them, so even a toddler could understand."

"Are you trying to say that I'm stupid?" She frowned at him.

"No! I just thought maybe you'd like to prove to everyone that there's more to you than your species suggests…with a little help from me?" He smiled nervously, hoping she wouldn't freeze him.

"…Okay, that makes sense, thank you." She smiled, taking the notes from him.

"You're welcome; now we really should get going, we're going to be late." He muttered, taking her hand again.

"Do you ever hate school? Most guys hate it with a passion." She asked him.

"Nah, it just means I don't have to deal with the family for a while. If you ever meet my parents, then you'll understand why I'm happier being here than at home." He grinned.

"Are they really that bad?"

"You ever step on broken glass?" He asked her as he let go of her hand.

"No."

"You'd rather do that than be around my parents. Especially my mother…" He sighed.

"How bad could she be? And I thought you loved your mother."

"I do, it's just…she can be…just a little…"

"A little what?"

"Overbearing. I mean she still treats me like I'm three, not to mention she's nosey, and a worrywart. Half the time I can't even talk to her on the phone without her bringing up my…." He frowned, then slapped a hand over his mouth as he almost spilled a big secret.

"Your what? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, just nothing. We have school, so we better get a move on." He muttered, turning away from her.

"But Razor-kun, what were you going to say?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled, clearly not wanting to continue their conversation.

"But…"

"I said no!" He roared, eyes burning angrily.

She stepped away from him, a bit apprehensive of him as he unintentionally bared his sharp teeth at her, pupils now slits. Razor's gaze softened as he forced his monster features away; he shouldn't have lost his temper, he couldn't blame her for being curious.

"My apologies Mizore-chan…I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just there are some things better left alone when it comes to my past. So try to understand, and until I feel like I can tell you, don't try and pry it out of me." He told her solemnly, eyes filled with self-loathing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm not one to hold a grudge." He grinned, brushing it off like it was nothing.

"I don't know, how do I know you won't turn on me and try to bite? I've seen what those fangs of yours can do." She smiled.

"I assure you Mizore-chan, I wouldn't dare to think of using these sharpened canines on you. Unless…you want me to." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mizore had to stifle a laugh, she couldn't believe he'd said that!

"I'm only kidding of course. That's something that moronic brother of mine would say." Razor smiled, eyes shining with playful intent.

She just smiled at his playful demeanor, still unable to figure him out: One minute he could act smooth and charming, then the next he was embarrassed and a bit on the shy side, and even then he could go to being quite fierce, as she had witnessed with Ririko.

'_This guy is too hard to read. Maybe it'll be easier once I figure out what he is._'

Once they reached the entrance to Youkai, the rest were surprised to see the two together. But of course, Kurumu had to make a comment.

"Well what do you know, looks like the two of you have gotten cozy. So when's the wedding?" Kurumu laughed.

But she stopped as Razor snarled, pupils now slits as he exposed his claws threateningly.

"Unless you want me to scar up that pretty face of yours Kurumu-san, I suggest you stop making those comments." Razor growled, revealing sharp teeth.

"All right, all right, just calm down. No need to get nasty." Kurumu said, trying to calm him before he decided to use his teeth, or his claws, on her.

Razor smiled in satisfaction, glad to see that Kurumu understood that he meant business. He then turned playful eyes on Mizore.

"Don't worry, I'd never think to hurt you, just so you know." He grinned, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't doubt that. You protect yuki-onna, it's in your blood."

He just laughed.

"They look cute together, don't you think Tsukune?" Moka sighed as she watched the two of them.

"Yeah…I guess." He smiled.

Now it was no surprise that the whole group had tried to guess what Gin's brother, Razor Miyamoto, really was. But the blonde student rarely let on what he was, but he did give them a few clues, whether intentionally or not.

"We know he's a beast type, Gin's told us that much." Tsukune said as they sat together for lunch.

"He's supposed to be a good swimmer, but his aquaphobia hinders that ability." Moka added.

"I'm thinking he's a cat of some kind, I mean Snow Freak here got him to purr. What if he's a typical cat demon like Nekonome-sensei?" Kurumu smirked.

"But she hates water you dimwit, he just has a phobia of it desu." Yukari frowned.

"True enough Yukari-chan, but he also did say that his family has a history with Mizore-chan's." Tsukune stated.

"I can't think of anything though, but I'm guessing he has to be some sort of snow dwelling type of cat monster. But I'm still surprised he let himself get beat up trying to protect me." Mizore shrugged as she thought of his actions the other day.

"Yeah, and did you see those teeth he had? They looked like they'd hurt if he managed to get his mouth on you." Kurumu winced.

"I know, and his claws! He really tore into Ririko-sensei's hide with them, he has to be a tiger desu!" Yukari exclaimed.

"No, they're known for their bravery. That wuss fled first thing as soon as I suggested it." Kurumu countered.

"True…" Moka nodded.

Mizore then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see Razor grinning at her and the others.

"Hey guys, let me guess…still trying to figure out what I am?" He chuckled softly.

"You ever going to tell us what you are?" Kurumu asked, staring him down.

But Razor merely seated himself next to Mizore, opening up a bento box.

"I would if I could. Besides…I'm enjoying the air of mystery I have at the moment." He grinned before digging into his lunch.

Today he'd decided to spoil himself with a few choice pieces of sushi, made by his own hand, along with some rice. And his idea for a sweet? He had gone with an orange.

"What are you? A health nut?" Kurumu laughed as she saw him sip quietly at the bottle of water he'd brought for himself.

"Is it wrong of me to eat healthy? Last thing I want is to grow fat and useless…like someone else at this table." He muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Kurumu snarled.

"Nothing…you really need to control your temper Kurumu-san, it could get you into trouble one of these days." Razor smirked.

"Why you smug little…whatever the hell you are!"

But the blonde just continued to eat, turning laughing eyes on Mizore, a half smile already in place. Mizore smiled back; this boy knew how to ruffle Kurumu's feathers, and she liked him for it.

'_Still…it would be nice to know what Razor-kun really is, to understand why he's ashamed of his fear of water, why he prefers to keep his true form from us._'

Later in the day, the group was working on their sections for the newspaper, Razor going through the pile of letters sent in for him to answer, Mizore watching him some from his right.

"Yeesh, so many people, so little space." Razor muttered as he scanned each paper, jotting down replies.

"Quit whining, it was your idea to add an advice column in the first place." Kurumu smirked as Razor glared in her direction.

"Better me than you, who knows what advice you'd lend out." Razor muttered under his breath, smiling all the while.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

Mizore just smiled as Razor kept up with his share of the work, livening things up in the club. Razor noticed and returned her smile, glad to see her happy…even if it was at Kurumu's expense.

'_Though riling up that succubus is kind of fun…kind of._'

"Hey Tsukune, think you can go and get us a few snacks from the student store?" Gin inquired of the human.

"Sure, let me just..." Tsukune started as he continued his work.

"You can finish when you get back." Gin stated.

"Okay, does anyone want to come with me?"

Kurumu instantly jumped on him, hugging him into her bust.

"Oh I'll go with you Tsukune. Then we can be alone. Ack!" Kurumu smiled, but a golden tub fell on her head.

"No, Tsukune's going with me desu."

Razor sighed as he saw the group of girls starting to fight over Tsukune, turning curious eyes to Mizore.

"Kurumu-san told me that you were after Tsukune too, yet you're not trying to get a piece of him. Why is that?"

"I guess…I don't know. I just don't want to try anymore. And to be honest, Tsukune doesn't really notice me anymore. " Mizore sighed, though the real reason for her giving up Tsukune was unclear to her.

"Can't see how anyone can miss a beautiful girl like you." Razor blurted out without another thought.

"Beautiful?" She inquired, not having been called that.

"No wait, I didn't mean to say that out loud. That was kind of forward of me, wasn't it?" Razor blushed.

"No it's okay, though I can't see what you like about me."

"I can list them out, but then you'd probably be bored as hell after a few minutes." He laughed.

She just laughed at him. Razor shrugged as he got back to work, trying to keep a blush off his face.

"So…what are you exactly?" She asked as he finished his section.

"I thought I told you I was going to keep that to myself." He grinned at her.

"Are you ever going to tell us what you are? Or at least me?" Mizore inquired.

But Razor merely patted her shoulder lightly, smiling at her.

"When the time comes for me to show you what I am, I will. Though who knows, it may be sooner, because keeping it a secret is kind of driving me nuts." He laughed.

"Can I try and guess?" Mizore smiled back.

"If you want to…" Razor smirked, winking at her playfully.

"Well, are you a cat?"

"I am descended from the feline family yes."

"Okay, I know it might be wrong, but are you a tiger demon?"

"Nope, but I have an uncle who is, so his daughter, a cousin of mine, is part tiger."

"Then, are you a lion?"

"Wrong again. But I have a few leonine like relatives, so there's some lion-like blood in my family. Besides, they're known for their bravado, unlike me."

"Then I guess I give up."

"Hey, at least you're on the right track. That's something." He chuckled.

"And what are you two talking about over here?" Kurumu inquired as she got between them.

"Nothing, I was just letting Mizore-chan here guess what I am. She didn't figure it out, but she's done well enough. She at least knows I'm a feline."

"Oh really, then what happens if I do…this!" Yukari grinned as she latched onto his back, going straight for the top of his head.

"Yukari-san, get off of…" He started, but Razor soon just rested his chin on the table, purring loudly.

"You like that, don't ya?" She laughed.

"Oh yes I…I…what the hell am I doing! Y-Yukari-san, please get off!" He sputtered, sitting straight up, the witchling clinging to his neck.

"But why, you seemed happy!" She exclaimed as he removed her arms, letting her drop to the floor.

"My family, we're sensitive to touch, so rubbing an area in certain ways causes different reactions." He explained with a blush.

"Then what happens if I do it?" Mizore asked as she started to rub his head.

Razor immediately started purring again, slowly crouching down by Mizore's feet, looking up at her adoringly. She smiled as he rubbed his head into her palm, asking wordlessly for more contact. She boldly started scratching him under his chin, hearing his purrs deepen as his pupils turned to slits. As he thought of _showing_ her how much he appreciated her touch, his mind finally caught up with what was happening.

'_Whoa there boy! Think about what you're doing right now, namely that you're acting like a common pet!_'

The blonde immediately scooted away from Mizore, blushing heavily as he tried to play off his behavior.

"I…I was…you…it…I can explain…really, I just…" He tried to explain, but how could he really play off this little scene?

"Poor Razor, you've grown, but you're still a softie underneath, aren't you little brother?" Gin teased.

His brother snarled angrily at the werewolf a moment before walking over to the window, throwing it open roughly.

"I need some air, I'll see you guys." He murmured as he exited, leaping out of the window and to the ground below.

Razor went straight for the trees, intending to get some time to himself after his embarrassing display.

'_Damn it…of all the times to turn into a purring mess. Sometimes I really hate that a touch can do so much to me._'

Meanwhile, Kurumu was laughing her ass off at the blonde for his "interesting" display.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he did that! I mean, the little pancake chest here started to pet him and he turned into putty! And then snow skank here rubs him, and he turned into a kitten at her feet!" Kurumu chortled, amused by Razor's embarrassment.

But Mizore froze the succubus, glaring at her.

"You shouldn't laugh at him, he admitted to me that he's a feline monster, so that's normal for him." Mizore frowned before heading out the door.

"Mizore-chan, where are you going?" Tsukune inquired.

"I'm going to go look for him, I think we went off to the forest again." She answered.

"We'll come with you." Moka said as she came to stand by Mizore.

"No…I need to go alone. I don't think Razor's ready to see you guys."

"Then why are you going desu?" Yukari asked.

"I…know he'll talk to me." She answered, leaving without another word.

While the others were confused by Mizore's words, Gin smiled to himself as he looked toward the open window.

'_Seems my brother has won himself an admirer, the lucky dope._'

Razor, meanwhile, was raking his claws down the bark of several trees, embarrassed by his display in the club.

"God damn, son of a…can't believe that I…ah!" He rambled, eyes burning angrily as he etched another deep mark into the poor tree he was taking his frustration out on.

After losing some feeling in his hands, Razor collapsed against the tree, growling angrily. He then noticed a small puddle to his right.

"Well great work Miyamoto, that was a great thing to do in front of everyone. Damn it all, I made myself look like an idiot." He growled, glaring at his reflection.

He then touched the lobe of his right ear, eyes becoming melancholy.

"If she saw the truth…would Mizore still…" He mumbled, thinking about what he was hiding behind his human disguise.

But he growled a moment as he glared at his reflection: If only this were how he truly looked…unlike his other half, the one that was who he was in his very soul. The one that was…

'_Life is so cruel to those who surely don't deserve it._' "Not like anyone would care." He frowned as he rubbed his neck, placing his back against the tree.

Razor then unsheathed his claws, glaring at them a moment as his father's voice rang in his ears.

"_**Remember Son…though we're descended from a species that many consider weak, we are a proud race! Though these claws of yours are small compared to many, they will do great things…as long as you remember who you are, and that you keep your pride no matter what others tell you. There is no shame in what you are. Just be true to yourself, and you will exceed the limitations that others have set for you."**_

"Easier said than done Father…he can't possibly understand what it's like to be me, what I've been through." He huffed angrily as he re-sheathed his claws, turning his eyes to the sky.

He gazed at the clouds, deciding that letting his mind drift would be the best way to settle his nerves.

"Let's see…there's a rabbit…that one looks like a kitten…hmm, that one kind of looks like Tsukune getting his ass kicked by Inner Moka." He listed off, not even noticing that someone was coming toward him. Apparently since he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, his nose wasn't picking up on anything.

Once she was close enough though, Razor recognized the chill in the air. He just shut his eyes.

"Hello Mizore-chan." He huffed, really not wanting to face her as he rolled over, his back to her.

"Hey Razor-kun…mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead. I don't care." He grumbled, avoiding eye contact as he kept his back to her.

"You're pretty upset about what happened?" She asked as she sat next to him, putting her back against the tree.

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it." He practically snarled.

"Okay, but just so you know, I thought it was kind of…cute." She smiled.

Razor instantly rolled over, glaring lightly at her as he sat up, clearly irritated.

"Don't call me that…ever." He said flatly.

"Why, is it because you're a cat demon?" She smiled at him.

"No, it's because…my species is never taken seriously, all I ever hear is, "oh how cute!," half the time, it's freakin' annoying!" He growled.

"Aw, poor little Razor-kun." She laughed as she tried to stroke his head.

He pulled away, a scowl in place.

"Don't even try it. I'm not in the mood." He huffed.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to cheer you up. I don't do this too often, so I don't really know what I'm doing."

Razor sighed as he smiled tiredly at her.

"It's fine, I just seem to be having a bad day. I swear my luck seems to be like a coin; when you toss it, it can go either way." He shrugged.

"Well, how about we go back to the others, I'm sure the others have stopped laughing about it."

"Can we not and just pretend we did?" He smiled at her.

"Razor-kun, we need to finish our newspaper, and I'm sure your brother is worried."

Razor heaved himself up, cracking his back.

"Fine, we'll head back, I won't argue with you."

"Glad to see you're listening to me." Mizore smiled

But then Razor's nose picked up an unpleasant scent.

'_Can't figure out this smell, it's new to me. Should I stay and confront it, or leave before I get hurt? Either way, I better keep Mizore safe._' "Get behind me Mizore-chan." He ordered softly, unsheathing his claws.

"Why do you…?"

"Just do it." He commanded, baring his teeth as his eyes focused on the trees, a growl deep in his throat.

"O-okay."

Razor's pupils slowly turned to slits, letting his tongue run over one of his sharp canines; he severely wished that he wouldn't have need for them. If he could talk them out of this problem, whatever it was, or at least help Mizore to flee, then he'd be happy; why fight if it could be resolved peacefully, if possible?

'_Not to mention the fact that if this monster is stronger than me, I won't be of much help if I have to fight._' "All right, whoever you are, just come out and face me, no point in hiding." He snarled, eyes narrowed threateningly.

Out of the shadows came someone Mizore thought she'd never see again: Keito Hayashi (This spider-woman never had a last name, so I gave her one.)

"How nice for me, a few members of the Newspaper Club…now I can have my revenge for the humiliation of the Public Safety Committee!" She announced with a crazed smile.

"Mizore-chan, what's she talking about?" Razor inquired as he bared his teeth.

"It happened two years ago, we got rid of the Committee because they were supposed to stand for the rights and safety of the students. Instead they ruled over Youkai like dictators, and they even tried to get rid of us because they didn't approve of us trying to overthrow them. I don't know why she's here, she should have graduated by now" Mizore explained as her companion growled angrily.

"So…that's what this is about." He hissed, feeling his claws lengthen more in response to her answer.

"I came back here to make the Newspaper Club suffer for getting in the way of Kuyo-sama's ideals. After all, humans and monsters becoming friends is just absurd!" Keito smiled wickedly before allowing her spider legs to burst from her abdomen, her pincers emerging from her mouth as her eyes turned dark, nothing but two pools of black malice.

"Gross, she's a jorōgumo. No wonder I was getting the creeps." Razor winced as he stepped back, trying to block Mizore from view.

"Once I'm done with you, you won't have to worry over such things!" Keito screeched as she charged them, firing a shot of her web at them.

Razor instantly crossed his arms in front of his body, the web sticking his wrists together as he turned to Mizore.

"Mizore-chan, run!" He ordered, trying to free his wrists.

"But Razor-kun...!"

"Go! I can handle this alone!" He growled, forming ice around his hands and shattering the webbing.

"But...!"

"She can't get us both if she focuses on me! Just get somewhere safe!" He roared as he loosed his fangs, his blood starting to run hot.

Mizore said nothing as she made a mad dash toward the academy, reluctantly following the blonde's orders.

"I won't let you get away!" Keito shouted as she started to change targets.

But Razor wouldn't let her.

"Hey, unglier than sin! I'm over here!" He called after her, trying to lead her into the cover of the trees.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me! And if I remember correctly, the translated name of your species means "whore spider," so what does that say about you?" Razor taunted her, smirking at the aracnid.

"You shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" She threatened, turning on him.

"Oh I'm shaking in my shoes; if you want to shut me up, then you gotta catch me first!" He grinned before turning tail and dashing off into the direction she had come from.

"That yuki-onna can wait...this boy needs to be taught some manners." Keito hissed before chasing the bonde instead.

As Razor sped ahead, he only had his thoughts on Mizore.

'_I hope she found the others, I know they'll keep her safe. At least until I find a way out of this mess..._'

Meanwhile, Mizore was just starting to get out of breath, checking over her shoulder to see if Razor was behind her.

'_Should I have left him alone? Can I be sure he'll be fine?_'

Before she could debate on turning around to help him, she ran into someone. Fortunately, it was a friend.

"Whoa there Mizore-chan, where's my brother?" Gin asked as she caught her breath.

"We...we ran into Keito, from the Public Safety Committee. She was going to take revenge on us, but Razor-kun helped me to escape. But he's fighting her alone and I don't know if he'll be okay."

"He's fighting that freaky spider woman alone?! And he calls me stupid?" Kurumu frowned as she came up behind the werewolf.

"Gin-sempai, do you think Razor can handle her alone?" Tsukune inquired of the older student.

"My brother is able to fight if he has to...but I don't know how well he'll fair against Keito, especially since he got his butt handed to him by Ririko the other day." Gin stated as he turned to Mizore, "Can you lead us back to where you were?"

"I'll try."

Back with Razor, he was ducking and dodging Keito's web shots, desperately trying to think of a way to escape.

'_Think you idiot, how can you get away from the crazy lady with the pincers?_'

His eyes then turned to the trees he was passing and then up to their branches.

'_Duh!_'

And with a graceful jump, Razor got to higher ground, leaping from branch to branch to escape from Keito, who was still on his trail.

"Get back here you coward!"

"Make me Spidey!"

Once he was sure they were well out of sight and hearing distance of Youkai Academy, Razor decided that it was time to let Keito know that he wasn't going to let her threat towards Mizore and him go unpunished.

'_Time to let out my wild side..._'

Razor landed back on the ground, turning to face the jorōgumo.

"You fool, you plan to fight me?!"

"Actually..."

Razor growled a moment before morphing into his monster form. His shirt fell away, revealing light brown fur with dark brown spots covering his arms and back, while snowy white fur covered his chest and torso. He now bore a set of large cat ears on the top of his head, black ended ear tufts moving in the light breeze, the right ear baring a large v-shaped notch. His legs grew longer and more beast-like, large brown paws bursting out from his shoes. His mane had gone from blonde tresses to a light brunette, two vertical streaks of white standing out proudly in his bangs and going down the back of his head, and down his back. The boy opened his eyes, revealing slitted pupils as he licked at one sharp fang with his barbed tongue.

"I was planning on it!"

Cue Kou-chan...!

"Razor here is actually a lynx/yuki-onna hybrid! Lynx demons aren't particulary powerful monsters, but their flexibility and jumping skills are almost unmatched in the monster world, coming second only to the S-class vampires. Plus, their long legs can also deliver a pretty mean kick if they want, and their claws can leave some serious gashes if they're angry enough. And the teeth aren't anything to sneeze at either if you want to avoid rabies! Just kidding about that last part, chu!"

"You think you can take me on, little kitten?" Keito laughed as Razor's hackles rose up.

"Don't underestimate me." Razor growled as he bared his teeth at her.

The others were just coming onto the scene as Razor charged toward the jorōgumo, yowling angrily as he unsheathed two-inch long claws.

"Don't think I'll be easy to beat since I'm a lynx demon!" He roared determinedly as his ears flattened against his skull.

Gin smirked as he saw the fire in his brother's eyes.

"Well, looks like my little brother is ready to slash her to bits...maybe he'll be fine." He laughed softly as the others gaped at Razor.

"Wait...did he say...he's a lynx?" Tsukune inquired.

"Yup. While I'm a werewolf, Razor's a lynx demon. Though they do lack power, they have plenty of spirit, and Razor's no different." Gin smiled.

"But...what do lynx have to do with the yuki-onna?" Mizore asked as she watched Razor circle Keito with a determined growl.

"Maybe he'll tell you after the fight...I'd like to see just how strong he's gotten since we were cubs."

As they all watched the fight, one thought struck Kurumu.

"So wait...all this time, I've been insulted by a hairball?!"

* * *

><p>Dragonlover71491: So there you have it! Razor's a lynxyuki-onna hybrid, and his fight with Keito has just begun! Soon you'll know how he came to be, the history he shares with Mizore's species, and more about his powers, so please wait patiently. And a thousand pardons for being late, but a combination of work, writer's block, and headaches kept this chapter from coming, so once again, sorry!


End file.
